Whisper of Wings
by HappyBlushCalayapie
Summary: AU. Sam grew up with Lucifer, and Lucifer has been prepping Sam to be his vessel from the very day they met. Too bad Lucifer's in heat, in love with Sam, and doesn't want the world to end before they get down and dirty! Mostly Samifer, possible Destiel.
1. The Mission Plan

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer, and slight LuciferXGabriel (since Gabe's a bit molest-y)

Chapter 1: The Mission Plan

**An alternate universe fanfic where Sam and Lucifer basically grew up together. This is them in their last year of high school, but it's not at ALL focused on the academics, if you know what I mean. ;)**

**Also, in this version, basically, their mother never interrupted Yellow Eyes (whose name I have forgotten because I just want to get to writing the flipping story) when he was bleeding in Sam's mouth.**

.X.O.X.O.X.

Sam Winchester was in his last year of high school. He had an honest future planned for himself, and knew that unlike his brother Dean, he would take college seriously. Dean, however, was using credit card scams to pay nerds to do his college papers for him, and so he was passing with high Bs in every class (would be As, but he thought that that'd be too obvious). Their mother and father were rarely present, so the brothers had been left alone most of their lives. Lucky for Sam, he's never really felt lonely. He's always had someone outside of his family ever since he was able to play on the playground.

Lucifer.

Yes, that sounds bad. The assumptions about Sam are that he's seeing things or that he has fallen into a bad crowd, but that isn't the case. Lucifer is a run away child who happened to be named after the fallen angel, as his whole family had names similar to his. That's the story that Sam was told when he asked about it when they were older.

Lucifer has always been there for him when nobody else was. While ten-year-old Dean was off in some secret place with girls playing 'I'll Show You Mine if You Show Me Yours', six-year- old Sam was with Lucifer, playing on the swing set or teeter-totter. While Dean was trying the beer in the fridge at age twelve, Lucifer and Sam were sharing sweets that Luci had made himself at age eight. While Dean was playing video games or doing it to some girl at age fourteen, Sam and Lucifer were exploring the world. And now, while Dean is in college at age twenty-one, not really doing any work and cheating his way by, Lucifer and Sam were studying together, and still eating the sweets that Lucifer would bake at age seventeen. There wasn't much change in either of them as they grew up, except that they both became irresistibly good looking, and all of the women would cream themselves whenever they were nearby. There _was_ one _tiny, __**little**_ detail that had changed.

See, there are many things that Lucifer had kept to himself ever since he had met Sam. These are big secrets that only he, and, well… basically anyone whose ever read the Bible knows.

Yes. This Lucifer is the _real_ Lucifer. He's Satan. The Devil. And he's here for Sam. This isn't the problem that's caused such a big change between the two, though…

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Luci!" Gabriel yelled, basically glomping his (technically) older brother, holding him tight. "It's been awhile, hasn't it? How's Operation Sammy going?" Lucifer wrenched his way out of his (technically) younger brother's arms.

"Just fine, thanks. Now, could you let me get back to him? Where are we, a few countries away?" Lucifer asked, annoyed with Gabriel. "Seriously, why are you having so much fun with this?"

"Well, maybe it's that it's time for the world's story to come to a close. Also, stop complaining about me being the one to get daily reports from you on how it's going. You _know_ it was good of Dad to assign me to this since you and Mike are on crappy terms."

"You'd understand if it had been _you_ that had been harshly tossed from Heaven. He tore my wings out when I fell. Why didn't he just shove me off? Why do that to someone? It took pretty much until the day I was raised for them to totally grow back, and they still ache just thinking about it…"

"Sorry… but, still… change of subject. Back to Sammy. You _say_ that it's just fine, but I know different. In fact, we _all_ know different. Luci, you're in heat. You're in heat for Sammy, and he's responding well to you." Gabriel smirked at him. Lucifer blushed deeply. "I've never seen two people want to do it so badly in my life! Too bad Dean-O checks in every day since he lives at home and not on campus." Gabe winked.

"Stop it. It can't be helped. And even if I _weren't_ in heat, the attraction would still be there." Luci adverted his gaze.

"Hmm… this could be an issue." Gabe said seriously. "Has he been getting his _vitamins_?"

"Every day. There's a good dose of demon blood in everything I make for him to eat. And when he's old enough to drink, I'll start adding it to his alcohol, too."

"Twenty-_one_, Luci? I thought that you'd pop the big question and tell him you're an angel and about the roles he's supposed to play when he turns eighteen!"

"Well… I don't want to."

"What?!"

"I don't want to tell him. I don't want to do it. Sure, I'll keep feeding him demon blood, and _yes_ I _will_ um… mate with him…" Lucifer's words became quieter when he said 'mate', and then became normal again as he continued to speak. "But I don't want to do this to him. More like, what has Michael been doing? Dean's supposed to be his true vessel, why didn't he befriend him when he was a kid? Why did Dad bring me back to grow up with Sammy? He turned me into a toddler for Chr—" Gabriel glared at him, giving him a look that said, 'don't use that name in vain'. He changed the word and continued. "F-for corn sake…" he adverted his older brother's gaze. "I used to be the second oldest angel in Heaven, and now I'm considered everyone's baby brother…"

"And you're adorable like one, too!" Gabriel said, hugging Lucifer. The fallen angel sighed dramatically, tired of being treated like a kid. "Michael thinks that he can make Dean say yes by other means."

"By other means, I'm guessing torture."

"Don't assume that."

"Why not? You don't know Michael like I do. You don't know what's behind those eyes of his. Everyone thinks he's so good, and paints me out to be so bad, but… I've seen what lies behind them. Gabriel, promise you'll be careful around him, okay?" he looked into Gabe's eyes. The older archangel could barely handle how sweet little Luci was being and hugged him tighter, saying,

"Oh, even if you were naughty, it's so hard to tell you no! You're so adorable, I could just eat you up!" he snuggled him. Lucifer had to bear with it.

"So, you'll be careful, then?"

"Fine, I'll be careful." Gabriel rolled his eyes, but continued to smile. "But, about you… you're gonna have to do this at some point. The end of the world can't be put off for much longer, and you know it." Lucifer kept on frowning.

"I know…" he looked away from Gabe again. "I just… want it to, though…"

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I'm already up to chapter 5, but won't post more of this until II get reviews. Next chapter starts to get smutty, I promise!**

**Cliff hanger! Don't worry, there'll be smut. Lots of smut. And fluff. Lots and lots of fluff. It'll be a really hot Samifer story :) I'll assure you that once I get 10 reviews on this chapter, you'll get chapter 2, which is ready to be uploaded. The reviews can be as simple as "continue" or "love it". I don't care just as long as you review. Although, it WOULD be nice to know what you really thought about it so far, okay? Thank you!**

**Next chapter's name: "The Beginning"**


	2. The Beginning

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

Chapter 2: The Beginning

"Ugh… wish this were a reading assignment. Or history. I'm tired of math… I don't suck at it, but at some point all the numbers become jumbled together, and I forget how to do basic stuff… like addition…" Sam laid his head down on the kitchen table. Lucifer gently petted and stroked his hair.

"You'll be alright. Wanna take a break? We deserve a break." Lucifer said, his voice smooth and soothing.

"Mm…" it was supposed to be an agreement, but it could also be translated as Sam enjoying Lucifer petting his head. "Feels nice…" Lucifer chuckled a bit.

"You're gonna have to bear with me, alright? I'm gonna go get the dinner I had staying warm while we were studying." He slowly pulled his hand out of Sam's long brown locks and went into the kitchen nearby.

"Luci, you know you don't have to do this for me every day." Sam said. He was smiling while he said it, and blushing a little too. They had always been attached at the hip, and Lucifer felt like a wife or girlfriend or something. The only things they had never done are sexual things, and, not that _he_ was thinking this way or anything, but given the fact that Lucifer is in heat and always treats his vessel with such love and kindness, it's only a matter of time.

"I know, but I want to." Lucifer smiled back at him. He never failed to meet his eyes when he looked at him. Sam didn't want to look away, but he had to as Lucifer got them both a plate each of roast, potatoes, and carrots. "Plus, I'm sure you'd never eat if you didn't have me caring for you." Sam blushed more. Lucifer brought their plates to the table.

"You work too hard. What with having a job so you can stay on your own and feeding me, and making all this elaborate stuff… You know, Dad and Mom are never home. You _could_ just move in with me. At least you wouldn't have to pay the government your living expenses…"

"It's fine. Trust me. I've got it covered." Sam took a bite of his food. He looked like he was enjoying it immensely. The job was a lie. Being an angel meant that people would just do his bidding. Therefore, nobody made him work, he could just buy food, and he prepared it. He really was making these delicious things out of what he bought, though. For Sam, it was a labor of love, and it was actually a healthy pastime and distraction for him.

"Color me selfish, but I really love your cooking and would just die if you stopped." Sam said, eating some more.

"I know that." Lucifer said. Not only was it good, but each meal and snack he had made had some demon blood in it, fueling Sam's powers that Sam didn't know about, and preparing Sam's body for being Lucifer's vessel. The human didn't need to know that just yet, though. He didn't need to know ever… not if Lucifer could help it.

"But why live in your own place? We could sleep in the same room, or you could live in Dean's room—no, wait, we should be in the same room. I don't know what kind of disinfecting Dean's room could need, and it would be cruel to put you there with all of the unknown creatures that could live there…" Sam wrinkled his nose at the thought.

"Your parents come home at really random times to check in. They're travelling right now, right?"

"Yeah, basically doing whatever they want to and ignoring their family. Just because I'm related to them by blood doesn't make me their family. I barely know what they look like by now. The older they got, they longer they stayed away. They could be dead for all I know." Sam took another bite of food. "But you're my family, Lucifer. You're all I could ever want in a family." The two would have stared into each other's eyes until they were mesmerized if Sam hadn't been busy taking bites f his food until the plate was clean. It wasn't totally clean, though. He went to get a spoon to finish the leftover gravy on his plate off. If Lucifer hadn't been there, he would have lapped it up like a dog, but he wanted to impress him, so he tried to be as neat as he could. Lucifer ate his food while Sam finished his gravy.

"If you want, you can have the remainder of the gravy on my plate. I know how you love it." Lucifer suggested.

"Really?"

"Of course. You can have whatever you want from me, Sammy." Sam blushed again. He didn't like it when anyone else called him that, but when it was Lucifer, it always sounded so _right_. Plus, Lucifer had said _anything_. And with the scent that Lucifer had been giving off lately, it wasn't helping the thoughts that were coming to the human's mind. The angel gave his human the plate, and Sam started eating the gravy immediately.

"Man, I don't know what exactly you put in the stuff, but it's entirely addicting. Best stuff in the world." Sam said, eating every bit of it.

"I appreciate the compliment. I'll get the dessert, alright?" Luci said, walking back into the kitchen.

"I'm spoiled." Sam said, feeling pleased with himself.

"Damn right!" the angel replied. Sam looked at Lucifer's leftover fork on the plate. He snuck a glance at his friend, whose back was turned to him. He didn't want Luci to think he was creepy, but he put his friend's fork in his mouth. He held back a moan.

'So this is what Lucifer's mouth taste's like…' he sucked the utensil clean of gravy and more, mostly getting off on the fact that it had been in his friend's mouth, which is a forbidden place for Sam's tongue to go.

"Sam?" Sam's eyes snapped open, thinking he'd been caught. "You sure are enjoying yourself." Lucifer teased. Sam turned dark red with embarrassment. Luckily, Lucifer was unaware that it was _his_ fork he had in his mouth. The angel brought the container to the table. He opened it. It was full of wonderful treats: cheese cake, cookies, fudge, brownies, and cupcakes. Luci chuckled. "You're right. I do have too much time on my hands."

"Fuck, where do I begin?" Sam asked, mostly to himself. Lucifer laughed again. "Cheese cake? No… cookies? No… fudge? Brownies? Screw it, I'll eat them all at once!"

"You'll get sick. Choose one, okay? Or I'll end up nursing you all evening." Sam's mind went straight back to the gutter.

"And yet, I always look at your treats and think: but if I eat them, then they'll be gone, and nobody will ever see them again… but not eating them would be a waste, you know?" he took out a piece of chocolate cheese cake and put it on the small plate the angel had brought for him. He took a bite of it and couldn't hold back the moan of pleasure from his enjoyment. "It's such a guilty pleasure. It feels sinful in a way."

"Want some milk? I got some for you while I was out."

"I'd like some, but _I_ should probably get it for you. You work so much for me, I feel like you're my slave or maid or something. I don't want you to get over-worked." Sam unconsciously caressed Lucifer's cheek with the back of his fingers until he realized what he was doing and pulled away, embarrassed as hell. Lucifer was blushing, smiling, and highly pleased with the contact.

"It's fine. I can get it. Full or half glass?"

"Half." Sam didn't want to seem like he was pigging out. If the angel weren't here, he'd scarf down the whole box, and probably masturbate while he did it…

"Alright. And I'll bring the whole jug in case you want more, alright?"

"Okay." Sam continued to eat, savoring every single bit of the cheese cake. Yes. It was sinfully delicious. Lucifer returned with the milk and two glasses. Sam poured himself a glass, and then Lucifer did the same for himself. He saw that Sam had already finished his first piece. Luci took a bite of his. Yep. It turned out just like he wanted it to: perfect.

"If you want some more, you can get some more. I know you want to." Said the angel who looked at the human who was staring at the container of sweets with longing eyes. Sam perked up immediately and pulled out moist, chewy chocolate chip cookie and ate half of it in one bite, and then swallowed half his glass of milk. He then ate the second half of his cookie and downed the rest of it. He reached in and grabbed a delectable-looking cupcake, poured another glass, and started too eat some more as the angel said,

"Thinking about making some banana nut bread after we finish off the sweets I brought today."

"Fuck, Lucifer, you're the _best_!" Sam swallowed the rest of his cupcake and then he looked at his friend, who was smiling at him, as always. "Oh yes… the best…" Sam couldn't help but lick his lips. This scent and overwhelming heat that was between them… he couldn't _stand_ it any longer.

He pounced. Lucifer was startled, but the fact that he was an archangel made it so it didn't hurt when they landed. Luckily, they landed on a carpeted area. Sam crushed his lips to Lucifer's, slipping his tongue into the other boy's mouth, exploring the hot, warm, sweet-tasting cavern. He made out with him heatedly, and when the angel got over the fact that he was so surprised by the sudden attack, he kissed him back. This was their first kiss together, and their first kiss at _all_, and _hell_, did they want it. Sam was too out of it to even question why kissing him felt slightly strange (Lucifer has a forked tongue), but Sam loved kissing him never the less. He tasted like the wonderful things that he had cooked, as well as pure, sweet Lucifer. The taste might even be more addicting by itself… pure Lucifer. He pulled away, leaving a line of drool between their mouths, but not moving so far away they he was out of his friend's personal space. Their noses were touching, and their faces were flushed.

"Sammy…" the blonde whispered.

"Luci…" the brunette whispered back. They started making out even more heatedly than before. The blonde wrapped his legs around his vessel's waist, helping them grind their hard-ons together. Sam was about to start undressing the angel, when they heard a voice in another room.

"Sammy? You home? It's your big brother Dean, checking to see if you exist!" the two panicked. They came to a realization: they were about to have sex in front of a window where anyone next door could see, and Dean was about to catch them in a compromising position. They quickly made themselves presentable, and nearly knocked the table over running to sit back down and eat some more. "Hey, what's up with you two? You look like you ran a marathon!"

And thus, the cock-blocking begins.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**God, I LOVE how this chapter turned out! Adorable, fluffy, sweet, funny, and hot! Friggen LOVE Samifer! There'll be a LOT of cock-blockery before they finally get to do the deed. Ten more reviews, and I'll give you the next chapter! :)**

**Next chapter: "Dean's a Dense Cock-Blocker"**


	3. Dean's a Dense Cock-Blocker

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

Chapter 3: Dean's a Dense Cock-Blocker

"You know," Lucifer whispered. "You offered for me to live in Dean's room, but you forgot that Dean still lives here."

"I know. I just figured that out, okay?" Sam whispered back. Under the table, he looked at the angel's legs, wondering if he could build up the courage to touch him. It's not like he was going to go for an _intimate_ place, or something… he was going to just touch his leg, that's all.

"Hey, sweets! And dinner! Mind if I have some? Course ya don't." Dean said. He started to reach into the sweets box, and Sam smacked his hand.

"Those are mine and Luci's. I don't want you touching them." Sam glared at Dean. It was bad enough that Dean interrupted something that Sam had waited all his life to have (sex with Luci), but steal _their_ food? What a dick.

"God, you guys are so retarded. Come on, nobody cooks around here but him, and I want some!"

"Go for take-out, then. You have your credit card scams. Hell, you could even go to a fancy restaurant for all I care! Touch my food, and _die_."

"Should I go?" Lucifer whispered.

"No, no… stay." Sam whispered back. "It'll go back to normal in a minute."

The archangel _really_ hoped that Dean wouldn't eat any of Sam's food. The last thing he wanted to do was feed demon blood to Michael's vessel… plus, that food is for Sammy, made with love and much toil. It would be upsetting to watch Dean devour it while he was here, or know that he'd eat it after he was gone.

"Go do some homework for a change, jerk." Sam said to his older brother.

"Why the hell _should_ I, bitch? Dad and Mom may have paid for both of our higher educations, but _I've_ got nerds doin' my papers."

"Hey, Sammy… can I stay the night?" Lucifer asked in a whisper. Sam looked at him and nearly died from the amount of blood that rushed to his face when he saw the look that the angel was giving him, blushing like him, and batting his eyelashes. Lucifer placed a hand on Sam's leg seductively. The human gulped.

"S-sure, Luci! Whatever you want!" Sam whispered back.

Truth be told, he needed to make sure that food wasn't eaten by Dean, which is why Luci was staying. Of course, sleeping in Sam's room and quietly fornicating was very tempting, so why shouldn't he go for it since it's such a good perk?

"What do you _do_ in college, Dean?" Sam asked.

"Fuck women! _Duh_. Bet you two lame-os are still virgins." Dean answered, grabbing a beer from the fridge.

"We were about to _not_ be…" Lucifer whispered. Sam boldly guided his friend's hand to the bulge in his pants. The angel blushed. "So big and hard for me, Sammy. I love it." He continued to whisper. Sam gulped again, thankful that Dean was dense and couldn't tell that they wanted to fuck like animals even though he was still in the room.

"In the daytime's not a good time, but I don't wanna wait anymore, Luci." Sam whispered, leaning close to his ear as he did so, causing Lucifer to shiver with want.

"We could leave the house and go somewhere nobody goes and fuck on the ground…" Lucifer suggested quietly.

"No, I want our first time to be on a bed at least. I want it to be special." Sam said quietly. The human became even bolder and placed his own hand on the archangel's crotch. Lucifer gasped a little bit, and his member, hard and throbbing, jumped a bit from the wanted touch.

"Kay, you two! I'm gonna go watch some TV. Don't bother me, cause you're two young for what I'm putting on." Dean said. The two seventeen-year-olds broke apart before they were seen. Sam rolled his eyes after he became composed when his brother left the room.

"He'll be busy with Casa Erotica, Busty Asian Beauties, skinmags, and beer. I think we have time. Wanna go for it?" Sam asked, slightly louder now that Dean wasn't in the room.

"Sounds like a plan." They ran upstairs to Sam's room and closed the door. "You know," Luci continued. "Your brother boasts about all the women he fucks, and then watches porn at the end of the day. Figure the women are a bunch of lies?"

"Definitely."

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Chapter 3! Alright! 10 more reviews, and I'll give you more to read! Sorry that this chapter isn't that long, but I liked ending it with "Definitely", so suck on that!**

**Next Chapter: "Scared of Rejection"**


	4. Scared of Rejection

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

Chapter 4: Scared of Rejection

Now that they were in Sam's room, they thought that they'd strip their clothes off and fuck like bunnies, but that wasn't the case. The situation was awkward. Dean was downstairs, and this is the first time they had ever revealed that they were sexually interested in each other, even though it was _clearly_ apparent. They sat on the edge of the bed instead. They didn't look at each other, and eventually, after what seemed like days, Sam spoke up.

"Luci…?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"I'm sorry about jumping on you like that. I just… I've never lost control before. Never. _Especially_ not like that."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. What if you hadn't wanted it? What if I had ruined the best friendship in the world just because I wanted to fuck you into the floor?"

"Sammy," Lucifer placed his hand on top of Sam's in the human's lap. Sam met his gaze. "I want more the friendship. I was hoping that you could tell from how friendly I am towards you."

"I was worried that you were just the nicest person on Earth, is all… you get that right?"

"I know people that are dense enough to be nice and not know they're flirting, but I'm not like that. I've been throwing myself at you for a long time, hoping that we could do it someday, or at _least_ kiss."

"We're going a bit fast, doncha think?"

"Considering how long we've both waited, I'd say we're not going fast enough."

"That's true…"

"Plus, it's like we've been dating for 11 years, so I'd say it's about _time_ we did this. Unless, of course… you're backing out. I won't do anything you're not comfortable with. I promise that I won't pressure you if you say no today." Lucifer said. Inside, he was begging Sam not to say no. He wanted it. He _needed_ it.

"I'm not backing out. Why would I?"

"'Cause it seems that you're dick has." Sam blushed when he realized that his erection had gone away from the lack of attention. Lucifer shyly cupped his vessel's crotch, causing the brunette to gasp. "If you want, I can fix that, though."

"S-sure! Fix it! Yeah!" Sam said nervously, feeling foolish at his choice of words. Luci rubbed it in a back and forth motion. Sam blushed hard.

"Wish this room had a lock. I'd take you to my house if it were possible, but I can't."

"Why is that?"

"I don't have a good reason for it. It's not very homey, I suppose. Sammy… could you kiss me?" Lucifer met his eyes again. Their noses were touching. This, combined with the angel's aroused scent and the contact he was getting made the human feel blissfully weak.

"Okay, Luci." He connected their lips, kissing him softly and without tongue, being gentle with him this time due to his regret from being so forceful earlier. He held Lucifer close to him as he was stroked through his jeans, and then felt his button get popped open. The archangel felt him stiffen in surprise and he stopped kissing him.

"Was that wrong? Should I stop?" he asked.

"N-no… I mean… don't stop, it's fine." Sam said, blushing deeply. "But we have to be naked at the same time. I'm kind of embarrassed…"

"It's okay. We have lots of time to explore and get used to each other. You can open my pants, too, if you want… so we can be even." Sam gulped and slowly reached down, cupping Luci's boner. The angel gasped, and then Sam unbuttoned his pants.

"T-there. Now we're even."

"Yeah… right…" Lucifer said, feeling as embarrassed as Sam. "I trust you, so it's okay."

"Okay… what should we do, now? We don't have much time today. Dean could come up or something. I don't know why he _would_, but he always interrupts the good stuff I'm doing, so… I'm counting on it."

"If that's a jinx, I'm gonna be _so_ pissed." Lucifer half-joked before pressing his lips to the human's a little more forcefully than Sam had done a moment ago, slipping his forked tongue in.

'I was right earlier… it _does_ feel different than mine! Should I ask, or would that be rude? Sam, don't you _dare_ be an idiot and ruin the mood! This could be your only chance! He might say no if we aren't horny and I ask to try again later if we fail this time!' Sam thought.

Lucifer slipped a hand into Sam's pants. Sam bucked into his hand, pleased and not expecting such close contact so soon.

"Your hand's a bit cold…" Sam said.

"Sorry, this is usually how I feel. Is it bothering you?"

"No, of course not!"

"Good. You're very… _warm_." Lucifer blushed a bit. "I could get used to this kind of heat. It's very welcoming."

"I'm… I'm glad you like it. I'm gonna touch you, okay? Tell me if I shouldn't, or should stop." Sam slowly slipped his hand down his friend's pants. Lucifer gasped.

"Hand's so warm…" Luci said, moaning and feeling embarrassed about it.

"You feel pretty cool down here, too. That's normal, right?" Sam asked, and then mentally kicked himself for it.

'Idiot, what if that offends him?!' he screamed inwardly.

"Yes, it's normal. Don't worry about me." The angel said with a small smile. Sam blushed. He loves when Luci smiles. With his free hand, the human caressed the angel's cheek with the back of his hand.

"You're too nice some times, Luci." He leaned in and connected their lips again as they fondled each other's shafts. The tongue kissed, moaning and enjoying each other's taste and the feeling of the friction their hard-ons received. Sam unzipped Lucifer's pants. They didn't break apart this time, and Lucifer unzipped his. They only broke apart when Sam needed air.

"Okay… we're gonna do this, alright? Unless you wanna stop now…" Sam said.

"I want to keep going. Pants?"

"Pants on three." They gripped the edge's of their jeans. "One… two…"

"Sammy, you and your friend in there?" Dean called out. The two nearly screamed they were so startled. They zipped and buttoned their pants and got off the bed in record time. Sam peered out the door after he cracked it open.

"_What, __**Dean**_?!"

"Mom came home. I'm going to my room with the laptop to watch my porn without her knowing and I need you to distract her."

"Why the _hell_?!"

"And what were you to doing in here? It's totally dark…" Dean asked accusingly.

"Satanic rituals, of course." Sam joked, rolling his eyes. Lucifer wanted to laugh. It was so flipping ironic…

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Poor Sammy and Luci. Like I said, lots of cock-blockery before they finally get to fuck. 10 more reviews? Would you like another chapter?**

**Next Chapter: "Mother's** **Don't** **Approve** **of** **Pornography"**


	5. Mother's Don't Approve of Pornography

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairing: Samifer

Chapter 5: Mother's Don't Approve of Pornography

Sam watched Dean close his door behind him and groaned.

"Come on, Luci." He said, sounding annoyed as hell as they walked down the stairs, both of them irritated beyond belief. "Guess I'll introduce you to mom. Is it okay that we keep our relationship a secret? My parents are really judgmental."

"It's alright. You don't ever have to tell if you don't want to. I like secrets that are kept just between us."

The Winchester's mother was downstairs in the kitchen, observing the roast, wondering who learned to cook while she was gone.

"Lucifer, remember when we talked about your name? Um… should I just call you Luci around her?"

"I'll introduce myself. Don't worry, I won't say my real name."

"_Please_ tell me what you're going to do first."

"Sammy, don't worry. You trust me, right? I'm not going to do anything stupid."

"Of course, I do—hey, Mom!" Sam faked enthusiasm when he saw her. Quite frankly, his family could burn for all he cared.

"Hey, Sammy." She said. "Did you make this?" she was referring to the food. She stuck her finger in the gravy and sucked it off her finger. Lucifer thought he died when he saw that. Great… the whole _family_ was gonna get addicted to it!

"No, he did." He pointed at Lucifer.

"Who's your friend?" she asked.

"I'm Luke. Luke Angel." Lucifer lied.

"Pleasure." She said. "This is very good, by the way." Lucifer sighed.

"I know."

"And those sweets? Did you buy them or make them? They look scrumptious and very professional, so if you made them, I'd be very surprised."

"Then be surprised. It's a hobby of mine, and a well-worth-it pastime."

"Wow! Even I can't make anything like that…"

"Takes practice. I've practiced since I was six. I learned how to make candy bars back then."

"That's still so advanced… six, you say? I'm very impressed. Sam, where's your brother? Has he eaten?"

"No, he hasn't. He saw you come in and sent me downstairs to distract you while he watches porn and drinks beer. You know… just in case you wanted to know." Sam said. There was a smirk behind those eyes of his. Lucifer saw it and smirked a bit as well. Seeing the dark side come out of Sammy was kind of hot.

"_What_?"

"In his room. He'll come out only if you go get him."

"Wait just one second." She said, pissed. She was rolling up her sleeves, and she stomped up the stairs.

"Three, two, one—" Sam counted down. Mary burst open Dean's door.

"Mom, get out!" he yelled.

"Put that away and get your ass downstairs! This is family time! You hearin' me, son?!"

"So harsh." Lucifer said, his voice a purr mixed with the smirk playing on his lips, as well as a touch of sarcasm.

"He's interrupted us in the middle of getting off _twice_. It's his turn."

"Love revenge. It makes me so tingly watching you take control of the situation like that. I think I need you to handcuff me and bend me over the nearest surface." Sam licked his lips in reply.

"Wow, when we're not shy, we're kinky… I think I need to get some handcuffs now." They heard Dean being dragged by his ear from his room to the stairs. They walked downstairs and sat at the table where they had been before, and watched Dean suffer. They smirked even more, sporting Cheshire grins. Dean's jaw dropped. His baby brother was giving him that evil look? Along with his evil friend? _Hell_ no. Dean's look basically said,

'_You_ did this to me?! Why the hell?!'

And Sam's look could be read as,

'If you only knew.'

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Kind of a short update, but I wanted to end this chapter like that. Oops! The whole family's gonna be craving demon blood now! And Dean's gonna be super pissed at Sam and Luci. I wonder what I'll do with the next chapter… 10 reviews and you'll get another, if you like. :)**

**Next Chapter: "Lucifer's Family, and BAMF!Mary"**


	6. Lucifer's Family, and BAMF Mary

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer and implied Destiel

Chapter 6: Lucifer's Family, and BAMF!Mary

Sam had a little more food out, much to Lucifer's dismay. The archangel had insisted that the human would get sick, but Sam admitted that if Lucifer nursed him later, he was sure that getting sick wouldn't be so bad. At the table, Lucifer sat there eating nothing, Dean was stuffing his face, and Mary was politely chewing her food like a normal human being. Like all mothers, she was curious about her children's friends and her children in general, so she started asking questions. Pretending that the now infamous "Porn and Beer on Monday" incident didn't happen, she questioned Dean first.

"So, how's college?" she asked.

"Guess it's alright. Same old same old." He replied with his mouth full, not looking up from his meal.

"Any new friends? A girlfriend?"

"I don't have _a_ girlfriend. I have a few here and there."

"That's awful."

"What? It's not like I plan to settle down with anybody. Don't judge me."

"Well, what about the friends?"

"Hmm… anybody I meet likes me, so my friends' list is getting pretty full." Sam and Lucifer looked at each other from their peripheral vision, probably both thinking: 'Bullshit.'

"Any whose names you can actually remember?"

"Yeah, I suppose. Well, no, not really, I guess. There's this dude, see? And he's not a friend. He sort of stalks me."

"Stalker? What'd you do to make him mad?"

"God, if I only knew. All he does is _stare_ at me all day like he wants to eat me alive. Like, at first, he would pretend he wasn't looking, but at some point he stopped caring that I _knew_ he was looking, and he'd just _stare_ at me all day."

"What's he look like?" Lucifer asked. He only 'cared' about this stalker because it was coming time for Michael to claim his vessel and he was worried that it was an angel, maybe even Michael himself.

"Tan-beige-colored trench coat, dark brown sex hair, and piercing blue eyes that you can pick out from across a room. Couldn't be anyone but him, is what I'm saying. You could identify him for those eyes _alone_."

"Did you get his name? Have you talked with him?" Lucifer asked.

"I think so, yeah… something like… _Castull_, or something."

"…Cas….tiel…?" Lucifer said, figuring that was the real man's name. Dean snapped his fingers like her had an epiphany.

"Yeah, Cas! Castiel."

"What'd he say to you?"

"Kid, why do you even _care_? It's my life, and I don't feel the need to spill any info big or small to you. It's not like you know him, right?" Lucifer went silent. He looked away from everyone and sighed, looking displeased.

"What, Luc—ehem—_Luke_?" Sam asked. He had nearly called him Luci, and that would have been awkward to explain.

"He's one of my brothers."

"No freakin' way! You've gotta be shittin' me!"

"Dean Winchester! Such language!" Mary said. Dean flinched. He had forgotten that she was there.

"Mom, come _on_. I'm twenty-one and in _college_! Can't you just let me—"

"Not under _my _roof you don't." they went silent for a short period of time until Mary broke the silence once again. "So, Luke. What's your family like? How many brothers do you have?"

"Um, Mom? He's… sort of not… _into_ talking about his family." Sam said, worried that Lucifer would be offended.

"Sammy, it's fine. I'll at least tell her who my main brothers are."

"Main? What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"My father… _got around_, you could say. I don't know all of my brothers, or their mothers. The brothers I know that have the same mother as I do go as follows in order of birth: Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Balthazar, Castiel, and me, Lucifer." Mary just blinked at him.

"Dude… your Dad must've _hated_ you if he named you after Satan." Dean said, rude as ever.

"**_Dean!_**" Mary and Sam yelled.

"Why the Hell do you have to be such an asshat all the time, you prick?!" Sam all but screamed.

"Sam! Really?! Cursing like that in my household?!" Mary yelled. She took her tone down and looked back at Lucifer. "Luke, honey, I'm very sorry about this. My son's are being very ill-behaved."

"It's fine. I'm used to it." Luci answered.

"I always wondered why Sammy calls you Luci…" Dean said, taking a bold swig of his beer bottle. Mary saw the bottle, grabbed it from Dean's hand, and threw it across the room into the kitchen, shattering it against a wall. Everyone, especially Dean, was at a loss of words.

"Go clean that up if you know what's good for you." She said to him darkly, not even looking at him when she said it. He answered in a voice the wreaked of terror and ultimate fear,

"Y-yes ma'am…" and he went to do exactly as he was told.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I had a lot of fun with this lol. BAMF!Mary? Really HappyBlushCalayapie? Whatever. I liked it. May have pushed it a bit far with her chunking that across the room, but I think she's had it up to her neck in irritation with Dean. Plus, the stress of the job and her general worries about her sons comes into account… 10 more reviews and you can have the next chapter. Do you want the next chapter?**

**Next Chapter: The Third Degree**


	7. The Third Degree

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 7: The Third Degree

"So, Sammy, how's school?" Mary asked. Sam ignored the fact that she called him that. Only Lucifer can call him that. The archangel could see the irritation that his human was trying to hide. He gently took Sam's hand under the table and squeezed it, hoping to make him feel more at ease. Sam caught a glance at his friend out of the corner of his eye. Yes, that helped.

"It's alright with Luci here." Sam said. He blushed all of a sudden, realizing he called him that. "Uh… that name is um… an inside joke." Sam lied. He was tense all over, worried that his mom would have realized that they were together.

"Ah." She said, returning to her meal. Sam sighed inconspicuously.

"He'd be dead or fat if it weren't for me feeding him every day." Lucifer said smugly.

"You feed him every day? You cook every day?" Mary said, surprised. Sam started panicking inwardly, but did his best not to show it. The Devil's grace felt it though and frowned for a second before his smug look returned.

"Yes, but I only do it because I want to. I like cooking. In fact, I _love_ it." He tightened his grip on Sam's hand, and Sam squeezed back.

"Do you cook for your family as well?" she asked.

"I'm an emancipated teen. I make my own money and food and have my own house."

"An actual house? Not an apartment?"

"Exactly.'

"Wow, I can't imagine how much you're making if you're getting to live in an actual home instead of an apartment. Has Sam been to your house before?"

"No, it's not done yet. Needs to be more homey before anyone comes over. Plus, I enjoy coming to Sammy's house. It's practically a second home."

"Do you study together?"

"Every day."

"What were you studying today?"

"Math. We actually ate before you and Dean came home, but he really likes my cooking, so he couldn't _help_ but get some more." Lucifer shrugged.

"Sam, don't be a glutton while your friends are over."

"_Mom_!" Sam complained.

"Seriously… I'm sorry about this, Luke. Then again, whatever he's doing to his body must make him need a lot of food. That, and he's quite tall, so I suppose it's normal that he stuffs himself…"

"_MOM!_" now, it was just getting embarrassing.

"He works out, too." Lucifer said.

"_Luci!_"

"Yeah, I'm sure he does. His right arm's _way_ more muscular though, if ya know what I'm sayin'." Dean said perversely.

"Are you a part of this conversation? No, you are not." Mary said to her oldest son. Sam quietly glanced at his right arm, wondering if the fact that he jerked off a lot actually made that arm look stronger and let people know what his _extracurricular activities_ were each night. He suddenly felt self conscious. "What made you get your own place, Luke?"

"Personal reasons."

"Oh… you don't have to tell me then."

"What's your job? Sam doesn't tell me straight-out."

"John and I work odd jobs for large amounts of pay. We send the money back here and keep track of what our kids buy to make sure they aren't wasting it. Sorry that the job can't be explained any better than that."

"Sam says you're not around a lot."

"We're not, but that's because the older they got, the longer they could stay on their own, which means we could earn more money faster."

"Where's the father? Still working? Where at?"

"Yes, he's still working." She took a pastry from the box. Lucifer winced inwardly. More demon-blood-filled goodies were going down her gullet… "And where? I'm not sure, but I'll meet up with him later." She took a bite of a cupcake. "God, these are good!" she said. Lucifer felt the urge to hang his head in shame. He was also fed up with Sam's family what with them making fun of his name, asking about his family that he _hates_, interrupting him and Sam when they were about to fuck _twice_, and eating the food that was supposed to last Sam two to three days…

"Well…" Lucifer stood up and cleared his throat awkwardly. "This has been fun, but I best be going." Sam looked at him, feeling lonely already.

"So soon? You could stay until night if you like. We could play board games, I could show you some pictures—"

"NO!" Sam and Dean said, horrified. Playing games with their mom and breaking out the baby pictures? _Hell_ no.

"No, no, I have to go anyway. If I don't go to the store now, I can't get ingredients for anything else. I think I'll go for something simple this time."

"Like what?" Mary asked.

"Oh, nothing, I haven't decided." Lucifer lied, thinking: 'As if I want _you_ to have food to be excited about that doesn't belong to you…' he then said to Sam, looking at him with a sad smile, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah… bye…" Sam said. He watched his angel leave, so regretful that he couldn't have kept him for longer. He knew that Lucifer was clearly embarrassed by all the questions and couldn't _wait_ to leave. Oh, what a shame… a perfect evening… ruined…

.X.O.X.O.X.

Lucifer filled his cart with a few bags of carrots, potatoes, onions, and celery, and put in some crème and ingredients for banana nut bread. He walked over to a register with nobody in line, and said to the cashier, using his powers to convince him,

"All of this is on you. Everyone is fine with me taking all of these, and it's been paid for." The man agreed with him wholeheartedly. As he left, the man called with a blissful smile,

"Have a good day, sir!"

"You too!"

.X.O.X.O.X.

As Sam crawled into bed that night after a quick shower, he could smell Lucifer's scent on his covers. He breathed in the scent, wishing that he had told him that he loved him.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Since three chapters have already been uploaded, I thought I'd go ahead and write a seventh chapter so that I'd be prepared to post more. Just so you know, if I ever post a chapter without a preview to the next chapter, it means I haven't written that chapter yet. 10 more reviews, and I'll upload an eighth! **

**Next Chapter: Wishful Thinking**


	8. Wishful Thinking

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 8: Wishful Thinking

_"Sammy…" Lucifer said, practically dying for him. The need in him was overcoming him, overtaking all of his other senses and heightening them. The scent he gave off overwhelmed even himself. It was becoming painful. "I have a secret. Come to the bed and I'll show you. Just… please… don't be afraid…"_

_"Luci… I trust you. You can tell me what you want to, and I won't be afraid." Sam said, approaching the bed at a normal pace. He crawled gently on top of his lover and kissed him. It was short and reassuring, making the Devil feel like he could open up to him._

_"Sam… I'm scared. There's a duty I have to attend to, and it involves you. I just… at least need you to have sex with me before I do that. My secret… it would frighten you, though. I know you'll be afraid. You can't lie to me because I know you as well as you do, if not even better."_

_"Tell me, Lucifer. It's okay. I'll accept you. I promise." the blonde reached up and caressed his vessel's cheek._

_"I don't want to do this, but I have to, Sam. I… you see… the end is coming. The end of the world." Sam frowned at him._

_"What's so bad that it could be the end of the world?"_

_"My family."_

_"Your family? Did they find out about us or something? We could always run away together—"_

_"It would bring me immense happiness to run away with you, but n, that isn't the problem. They know… but that's not an issue."_

_"Really? Wow…"_

_"I haven't told you the truth for a long time. Many things that I'm truthful about are trivial matters. My life story… the real meaning behind my existence. The fact that I just __**happened**__ to always be here for you. I… oh, this is too painful. Fuck my Father's plans, I can't do this!" he pushed Sam off of him and sat up, moving to the side of the bed. He sat so that his feet touched the floor and he buried his face in his hands. Sam hugged him, leaning his head on his shoulder._

_"What's the plan you're trying to avoid?"_

_"The end of the world." Lucifer said after he removed his face from his hands. "It involves you, me, my oldest brother, my Father, and Dean."_

_"You mean the literal end? How could that be?" Sam wasn't joking with him, but he wasn't taking him seriously. Lucifer could see that._

_"Sam, this is serious!" the angel stood up. "I'm not who I say I am. I've lied to you up until now, and prepped you for this very moment. Sammy… I don't know how to say it to you… so… I guess I'll show you." Sam was shocked by the outburst. He watched as the shorter teen removed his shirt and dropped it onto the ground. "Shut your eyes. Initial burst of light might be too much for even __**your**__ eyes." Sam rolled his eyes. Lucifer said very seriously, "Humor me. And cover them too."_

_"Alright, Luci, I'll humor you." he said, rolling his eyes again before shutting and covering his eyes. The angel sighed. He was really going to do this. There's no turning back now. He let his wings come out, and a burst of white-hot light and energy filled the room. The Winchester squeezed his eyes tighter than he had before. He didn't expect something to actually __**happen**__!_

_"Sammy, you can open them." Lucifer said. He looked at the angel and saw his beautiful black wings, darkened by his sins and the long life he had lived in the cage, craving revenge, and even redemption that he would never receive. Lucifer's face was filled with worry. He wanted to be accepted by Sam. It's all he could ever want, and if he failed to do so, he would lose the only friend—lover—that he ever had and ever wanted. The blonde slowly met his brunette's gaze._

_"Lucifer…?" Sam said slowly, not sure of what else to say._

_"I am the archangel Lucifer, born after my older brother Michael. Our Father is God, and the apocalypse is upon us. Angels take… vessels when the time comes. Only Michael and I have true vessels. Sam… you're mine. We were literally made for one another. I didn't want to do this, but it couldn't be put off any longer. If I didn't tell you… one of my family members would have. I just hoped that you'd see that I only mean well in telling you myself. The me that you got to know is the side of me that my family nor any other human has ever gotten to experience, so all this time I've spent with you hasn't been a lie. Sammy… I love you. I really, really do. Please… please don't leave me…" he felt like his heart was breaking as he spoke the truth to his vessel. He didn't want to do this. Why couldn't the world just continue on? Why must the world continue to punish him for one little mistake?_

_Sam said nothing. At first, he was shocked. Then, he didn't believe it. After that, he __**did**__ believe it, and then… he saw how afraid Lucifer really was of losing him. He got to know the real Lucifer, so why should the fact that he's an angel change their relationship. Finally, the human spoke._

_"Wow… I guess I don't know how to reply to that." he went silent for a few seconds, trying to think of the words. "I'm your vessel? What does that mean?" he was careful not to sound angry or too terribly hurt as he spoke. He didn't want to upset Luci further._

_"It means that when I ask you if I can take possession of your body, you have a choice. You can say yes and let me in, or say no and my family forces it to happen somehow. I don't want you to be hurt. I don't want to do this. I thought I did more than seventeen years ago, but… being with you has changed me. It really, truly has."_

_"I'm assuming you got to know me all these years so that I could know the real you?"_

_"It was Dad's idea. I thought he was nuts, but… I'm glad I got to know you, Sam. I haven't felt love in a long time until I became your friend. I never knew why I was so intent on staying pure until I met you. You're the reason for my very existence, and the person that I've waited for to take my purity away from me. It's gotta be you, Sam. It just has to be you."_

_"I trust you. Does Dean know about Michael?"_

_"No, but I'm sure he will. My brother… he'll be forceful. It won't be pretty, but Dean will say yes. He'll break quickly."_

_"Yes."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Lucifer, when the time comes for you to ask me, that's my answer."_

_"You don't mean…?"_

_"I mean it. You can have me. All of me. Just… one question first."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"I want to touch your wings." _

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Just so you know, Lucifer's dreaming. I'm sure you could tell, though. It's WAY too early for this to be happening. Much too soon. 10 reviews and I'll give you more ;)**

**Next Chapter: The Dream Turned Wet**


	9. The Dream Turned Wet

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer, GabrielXLucifer, GabrielXMichael, MichaelXLucifer

Chapter 9: The Dream Turned Wet

Gabriel watched in wonder as Lucifer's breathing sped up and turned into hot and heavy panting. His big brother was having a wet dream? Oh, this is too _good_. The fallen angel's black wings thrashed about and gave off that delicious scent, filling the room with the scent of his desperation and need… his heat. Gabriel licked his lips. Never in Heaven had Lucifer reacted to anyone. He was jealous of Sam. They all were. Lucifer was the only one that remained a virgin. While the others mated like rabbits when Spring came along, Lucifer had never gone into heat. It was unnatural to not react even though all of Heaven was full to bursting with that overwhelming scent. Gabriel couldn't help but palm himself through his jeans a bit. A virgin in heat is _quite _yummy. The only thing that's keeping him from pouncing on him is his morals, his brother's wishes for it to only be Sam who has him, and the fact that since Lucifer is in heat for a very specific someone, he is untouchable. If he were to try and take him, his older brother's body would _literally_ reject him, whether Lucifer accepted Gabriel's offer to do him or not.

That was only Lucifer's backside, though. It would close off to him in rejection. However… touching wasn't out of the question. He wouldn't touch Lucifer's wings, though. He knows that Lucifer is also a virgin to wingplay, and the one he'd want to touch him there first would also be Sam. He wanted to be Sam's first and last. It was a real shame, Gabriel thought. Such a pity. After all… they are soft, virgin feathers giving off the most intoxicating scent that he had ever breathed in, in his _life_. How Sam had managed to resist de-virginizing him was beyond Gabriel. If it were anyone else, it would be impossible.

He looked at the tent in the sheets where his older brother's cock was. Gabriel licked his lips. He knew that he'd been touched there before by Sam, at least. It couldn't hurt to cop a feel…

He slowly reached out and laid his hand on the bulge. His older brother gasped. Gabriel checked to see if he was awake. He wasn't. Why Lucifer actually _chose_ to sleep was a mystery to him, but he liked that he wasn't awake for this, anyhow. He started to rub it, and couldn't resist but reach a hand down his own pants to play with himself. What would it be like if Lucifer were in heat for him instead? Would he top or bottom? Gabriel didn't care. He's had it both ways and liked it no matter what.

'Don't think like that, Gabe. You can't have him whether he likes you a bit or not. His body will say no even if his mouth starts screaming yes.' he thought. The thought was depressing.

The only one who had ever wanted Lucifer more than him was Michael.

When Michael went into heat for the first time, and all the other angels did too, he was in heat specifically for Lucifer. It wasn't returned, which is the only case of that happening since it normally goes both ways. Instead, Michael had settled with sticking himself in Gabriel and taking him instead, using up all his frustrations on him. Gabe knew it depressed him. Everyone liked Lucifer. After all, he _is_ the most beautiful. A flower unpicked, a cherry un popped, a peach un-plucked from a tree… a drifting cloud, a majestic mountain, a sunset in all it's glory, or maybe even the sun itself. He is a full-blown mystery, and the one that everyone wanted the most, but could never have.

Gabriel was almost there. He took his dick out of his pants and pumped himself harder. He was having dirty thoughts, picturing Michael behind him and Lucifer beneath him, and all he could hear was an orchestra of moans and slapping of balls against tantalizing ass cheeks…

He released. He felt a cool wet spot form in the sheets, and knew that Lucifer had gotten his as well. He pulled up his pants and left, knowing that now wouldn't be a good time to have their daily meeting. He would come later. He left a note on his older brother's chest and watched his chest move up and down slowly as his breathing returned to normal, and a small smile formed on his ever-so-kissable lips. How Gabriel wanted to put his there… he just couldn't.

He left with the image of Lucifer's fluffed-out wings thrashing about in his mind as they gave off signals that screamed, 'Mate with me! Mate with me!', wishing that he could be so lucky as to pop that perfect cherry.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Aw, quit your pouting. You'll get wing!kink in the future, but it'll be when our little Luci is awake ;) these last two chapters have been kinda serious… don't you worry, though :) hopefully the fluff and snuggly, cuddly goodness will return… hopefully (I'm not sure where it'll lead in these next few chapters. Seriously, it's even a mystery to myself. Crazy, huh?) 10 more reviews, please!**

**Next Chapter: Snowed-in School**


	10. Snowed-in School

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 10: Snowed-in School

Lucifer's eyes fluttered open. It was late in the day. Then, he suddenly realized—

"School!" he sat up quickly and a paper fell from his chest. "Hmm?" he picked it up and read it, recognizing it as Gabriel's handwriting.

**Turned your alarm clock off so it wouldn't wake you up. It's a bad weather day (not the typical stuff, either. The whole school needs to be shoveled out. Now, who could've done that?) Have fun with Sammy, kiddo! You might get one… two days tops?**

**-Gabriel**

The archangel smiled a bit, amused and pleased. Of _course_ his baby brother would screw with the human's heads like that. After all, Lucifer taught him everything he knows. Lucifer used his powers to instantly be dressed and cleaned up, and took the food he made last night to bring with him. He had used a slower-cooker on the potato soup, and it was still quite hot, even now. He hoped that Sam's family wasn't at home. He wanted some time with his vessel.

He went downstairs and opened the door. He made a face. He was snowed in. Another note fell off of the packed snow.

**I didn't plan this part, though.**

**-Gabriel**

"Gabe, why'd you leave it like this if you saw it?" Lucifer spoke aloud, even though Gabe wasn't there. He rolled his eyes. Winging out of the house would be easy, but if anyone noticed that his house was snowed-in, they'd think he was a witch or something. He grumbled out something incoherent, and then kicked the snow so hard that it all blew out in a massive burst of energy. The snow covered the house next door, further blocking his neighbors in. He looked at all the snowed-in people. "Damn, Gabriel…" he whispered. This much snow? Everywhere? 'On the bright side,' Luci thought, 'If I move this snow while the humans are asleep tonight and put it on the school, I'll get more than two days. Just gotta fill up the school, block the outside, make a pothole here and there, and cover up my tracks.' He smirked, and then winged himself to Sam's house. He was in stealth mode, so he couldn't be seen by anyone except another angel. Sam's front door wasn't blocked. 'Gabe, you're awesome.' Lucifer smiled. He knocked on the door. Sam opened it up and smiled when he saw him.

"Luci!"

"Sammy!" Lucifer smiled back. They would have hugged if the angel's hands weren't full. "I made food. _Please_ tell me the others are gone."

"Mom left when she saw that the door was unblocked. Can you believe it? The school, all the other neighbors… but not my house. I can go out today if I want, and everyone else is stuck. I wonder what makes my house so special…"

"Because it's you, Sammy." Lucifer said, entering the house and planting a quick kiss on his vessel's cheek, making him blush. Sam shut the door behind him.

"Dean went out, too. He said something about some girl he knows being stuck in her car. I think she fell asleep in it or something, and the snow piled up and… you know the rest. Basically, he saves her, he gets sex. That's pretty much it."

"On the bright side, nobody will eat the food but us, and…" he looked at Sam over his shoulder suggestively, and then set the food down in the kitchen. "We're all alone." the human gulped. Lucifer chuckled a bit. Sam's cute when he's nervous. "You haven't eaten, right?"

"No, I haven't. It's insane! My family went nuts last night. Like, Dean was shaking and shivering in a corner. He said he wasn't hungry, but had to have more food. Mom got really pissy like she was PMSing, and next thing you know, all the food's gone! Gosh, I'm sorry, Luci."

"It's alright." the smile the fallen angel gave was a sad one. Sam could tell that his friend was disappointed. 'So that's what happens when normal people take in that much demon blood…' he thought. "I might just take the food home with me from now on. That food is only for you, and they stole from us. I don't appreciate that."

"I know, Luci… I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. I know how families are. They're so… demanding, and unforgiving. So… soup?"

"What type?"

"Potato. Very simple, very nice."

"And in time for a freaking blizzard, too." Sam joked.

"Yeah, and I didn't even plan for it, either. It'd be perfect if I had brought hot chocolate…"

"Let's just enjoy what we have. It's perfect just as long as you're here. Gosh, I missed you yesterday…"

Lucifer got them both a bowel of the soup.

"Careful. It's still hot."

"It's okay. I like hot." Sam winked at him and then felt silly for doing so. "I just like it if you made it. It's not the same if it's anyone else's." the archangel sat down beside him.

"I also brought the banana bread, as promised."

"I love you, Lucifer." Sam said. He had wanted to say it yesterday, and the words just slipped today. He blushed, feeling out of control of his own emotions, and looked away from the blonde. He felt cool arms wrap around him in a gentle embrace, and the angel laid his head on Sam's muscular chest.

"I love you, too."

The words were much easier to say than they'd both expected.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I'm writing while my cousin catches up on some animes. She's finishing up watching Strawberry Panic, and I thought it'd be good for me to get even further ahead in my writing. The last chapter I uploaded is chapter seven, I think. If I can stay far ahead, you will all appreciate it. I shall await my reviews as usual! 10 please!**

**Next Chapter: Soft and Pink**


	11. Soft and Pink

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer, implied GabrielXLucifer

Chapter 11: Soft and Pink

"Hey… I just realized something." Sam said.

"What's that?"

"It's really effing cold outside."

"Nah, really?" Lucifer said sarcastically, smiling with amusement.

"Well, _duh_, but what I _mean_ is that you came without a jacket. Don't you live across town?"

'Oops…' Lucifer hadn't thought of that. Of _course_ that would worry Sam. Humans are sensitive to temperature unlike angels and demons. He would have put one on for show if it weren't for the fact that it hadn't occurred to him that coming over in a t-shirt and jeans in the winter time wasn't normal.

"I forgot. I was really excited to see you, ya know?" the angel smiled sheepishly, hoping to get by with just that.

"Luci, you'll get sick. Let me get you something warm, okay?"

"If you must." Luci rolled his eyes jokingly. He couldn't talk the human out of it if he tried, so he went along with it.

Sam looked through his parents' closet upstairs. His dad only had one jacket and it was with him wherever he was. Everything on his mother's side was either soft, silky, girly, or a dress. Sam made a face. Lucifer would probably turn him down if he asked him to put on a soft, pink, fluffy shirt. He pictured Luci in it.

'Fuck, hugging him while he wears this would be _so_ good…' the images made a shiver of pleasure rippled down his spine, making his crotch tingle. He saw a matching pair of soft pink pants. He was seriously thinking about having him put these on now. A cuddly, adorable Lucifer that smells like banana bread snuggling in bed with him… mmm. He then wondered if he could get Lucifer into a pair of her underwear—'No, Sam, that would be too much.' He decided to offer him some house shoes. Clearly this outfit was pajamas, so house shoes would be okay. He left the clothes behind and peeked downstairs. Lucifer noticed him and smiled up at him from the table.

"Um… Luci, I found something. It's… um… well, you see, my Dad's clothes are kind of unsanitary, and my mom's the only one with warm clothes… I'll get into the ones I was wearing earlier if you don't want to be the only one in pajamas." Sam blushed. He felt like hiding. His friend didn't know what he was getting into just yet.

"Why are you so red?"

"They're… sort of… from my Mom's side of the closet. But, but! I swear that nobody will see you in them except me, and you _know_ I'd never tell. And Dean'll be gone at that girl's house, so… it's just you and me. Honest."

"I'll wear them. How bad could it be?"

"I'll go to my room and get into some pajamas, too. You go to my parents' room. They're on the bed, alright?"

"Okay!" he led the angel upstairs and pointed to his parents' room before entering his own and shutting the door behind him. Lucifer walked into his own changing room and blushed when he saw the soft pink clothing. He also noticed a pair of fluffy bunny house shoes. He imagined himself sprawled out beneath his Sammy, blushing and asking him to please be gentle with him. A wave of heat moved south. He shivered, getting highly turned on by the idea. He had never thought of himself as a submissive, but when it comes to Sammy, _everything_ is a turn on if it's him.

Lucifer took off all of his clothes until he was just in his underwear and socks. He was about to put the pants on, but then gave it a thought.

'My boxers will make it look less attractive 'cause he'll see the outline of them up top. Underwear's overrated, anyway.' He took off his boxers and slid into the soft, fluffy, girly material. He felt it brush against his package and he held back a groan. Fuck, this was _good_. And with how Sammy was blushing, he was sure that his vessel would enjoy seeing him in this. Lucifer _knew_ he was enjoying it. Being cute for him has become the strangest guilty pleasure for the archangel. 'Oh, how the mighty have fallen.' He thought sarcastically, rolling his eyes at himself. He put the shirt on and then looked at himself. He could see his wings even though Sam couldn't since they weren't in the human's plane of existence. He pictured himself as his old self in Heaven with fluffy white wings of the purest color, and imagined himself in a submissive display in this outfit. He had never gone into heat in Heaven, but he knew that this would have appealed to his brothers _very_ much, especially Gabriel who is the cuddling type himself.

Instead, he looked at his fluffed-out (from arousal) black wings and ran a hand over the top of his left wing experimentally. He shivered.

'Not a good time to play with yourself, Luci. Go meet up with Sam.' He put on the bunny slippers and walked downstairs to meet up with his lover.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Forced myself to write today. Here you go! Isn't that image of Luci so adorable and hot? I love making evil people cute! /3/ If you want more of this story, gimme 10 reviews!**

**Next Chapter: Snuggles, Cuddles, and Talking About Wet Dreams**


	12. Snuggles, Cuddles, and Talking About Wet

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 12: Snuggles, Cuddles, and Talking About Wet Dreams

Sam was on the couch downstairs. Lucifer came around into Sam's view and the human blushed deeply. The angel's face was flushed, and he looked positively _darling_ in that outfit. The brunette gulped.

"Do you like it, Sammy?" Lucifer asked, meeting his gaze, but looking ever-so-shy and submissive. Erection. Instant kill.

"Y-yes, Luci, I do." Sam felt a bit childish in his pajamas. They were a Christmas present last year: light blue, and covered in snowmen. At least they weren't footed pajamas.

Then, he pictured Lucifer in footed pajamas.

'Fuck me, he's like a dress up doll that looks good in everything…' Sam thought. The archangel tilted his head to the side, wondering what was going on in Sam's head. He could have read his thoughts, but he told himself he would always give his vessel his privacy. He trusted him that much.

"Sammy?" the angel said shyly, his cheeks dusted with cute, pink blush that was a slight shade lighter than his pjs.

"Y-yes?"

"I wanna cuddle." Sam thought he was gonna faint. He's the luckiest guy on Earth! Sure, he had gotten to do more than that with him, but holding Luci _never_ gets old. _Never_. To keep from making a fool of himself by tripping over his own tongue, Sam wordlessly smiled and opened his arms to his lover, beckoning him to come to him. The angel smiled even more, and slowly approached him, lying down in his arms so that they both were flat on the couch, lying against soft pillows and in each other's arms. Sam breathed in Lucifer's scent. He smelled like strawberries (his hair), banana bread (from cooking), and a tiny bit like perfume (left over from the pajamas). He was in Heaven. He held the blonde tighter.

"I take it you like me, then?" Lucifer joked. He already knew the answer to that.

"Fuck, yes…" the way the Sam's hands suddenly moved on Lucifer's back made the blonde's eyes widen in surprise. A deep, pleasurable shiver rippled down him and he clung to the brunette just a little bit tighter.

"Sammy…" the angel moaned out his named. Sam blushed.

"Did I find a sweet spot?" the human asked.

"Mm-hmm…" Luci nuzzled his neck.

"Where do you want my hands?" Lucifer leaned up to look Sam in the eye.

"Everywhere." He moved himself on top of Sam a bit so that a leg was between Sam's, and he was straddling on of the human's legs as well. He experimentally ground himself against Sam's left thigh one time and breathed a sigh of relief. The pressure without being touched there was beginning to get to him.

"I swear, being around you… I'm horny all the time." Sam confessed.

"Me, too. I already came once not a few minutes before I got dressed and flew over here, and yet it's standing right up again. The heck?" Lucifer didn't even realize that he said 'flew'. He meant to say 'walked'. Luckily, Sam was too horny to notice, as well.

"Masturbation?" Sam asked.

"Wet dream. About us." He leaned down and started planting kisses on any places on Sam's neck that weren't covered.

"Me, too." Sam said, groaning as the soft lips peppered sensitive places on him just like he liked it.

"You first. Tell me everything." Lucifer said, his eyes glazed over with lust. He wished that his wings could be touched by his vessel. It would be the _ultimate_ bliss. Suddenly, he felt Sam's hands on his back again. Even if he wasn't touching his wings, where they come from is still _very_ sensitive. He could still get off from this alone. He gave Sammy a hickey, and then flicked his forked tongue out to tease the mark he left. Sam was writhing beneath him.

"Ahh…" he moaned. "We sucked each other off. I swear, your mouth was _amazingly_ real. It was so soft, warm, wet… and perfect around my cock. I sucked on you, too, and your cum tasted very sweet… just like the inside of your mouth does." Sam said huskily. He took control and turned Luci's head so that their mouths collided, and he slipped his tongue into his angel's mouth as he kissed him passionately, proving his dominance. He searched for the spot on Lucifer's back that had made him feel so weak a few seconds ago and started rubbing him there. He felt and heard Lucifer start moaning. He smirked a bit. Found it. One hand continued to rub his back while another trailed teasingly down his back until he reached his ass. He gently squeezed one of the cheeks and then smacked it once. The Devil's kissing grew fiercer. Apparently, Luci liked that. He daringly pushed a hand down the back of his pants and was met with creamy-soft skin. This was the hottest thing ever. He smelled so good, tasted so sweet, felt so soft, and wasn't wearing any underwear? He felt luckier than he ever had before. He ran a finger down his crack until he was fully between the full, grope-able cheeks, and started teasing his desperate little hole. Lucifer gasped and the kissing stopped.

"Sammy… please… stop teasing… put that in me…"

"I'm not using any lube, though—"

"It's just one finger. If I don't like it, I'll tell you to stop. Finger me…" Lucifer sure as _hell_ wasn't going to tell him to stop. No way. Sam blushed. He wouldn't back down now, though… not after he had dared to go this far with him. He slid a finger inside of him and Lucifer cried out in pleasure. "Your finger feels _so_ good…" he was blissed-out. Sam was glad that his Luci liked it. "I love it…"

"Luci… tell me what you dreamed last night." He started pushing that finger in and out of the blonde's hole. Luci gasped and writhed, rubbing against Sam's thigh, causing delicious friction against his hard-on.

"You… you were in bed with me… teasing me. Your hand was so warm… you were petting me through my underwear. Then, you stuffed yourself inside me and satisfied me to the core."

"Tell me more. Tell me how much you liked it." the angel panted and whimpered.

"Add another finger… oh, you were so thick and long… and warm…" Sam added another finger, further stretching him out. Lucifer _loved_ being stretched on Sam's fingers. It's not like this was the first time he had been fingered, it's just that Sam's the first to be anyone other than _himself_ sticking fingers up there. He was finding all of his sweet spots and brutally attacking the hell out of them. "You took my virginity, which I had waited so long for… it was like the better part of Heaven all over again…" this was the second time he had slipped about talking about his real identity twice in one day. He nearly panicked, but didn't when he saw that Sam was too far-gone to notice or care that he had said something out of the ordinary. "And when I came, I saw stars… and you filled me up… and I was finally… satisfied… oh, fuck!" Sam added another finger. As he ground against him harder, Satan's knee massaged Sam's bulge. The human and the angel were going to cum together for the first time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK! _SAMMY!_" Lucifer came in his pants, leaving a spot where his pleasure had been released. So did Sam, who also called out his lover's name.

Sam held him close and they fell asleep in that position, very pleased with themselves.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Well, there was a ****_little_**** bit of wing!kink… don't worry, there'll be the real thing at some point :) Hot right? I like this chapter. I wrote two chapters today… that's not too bad :) 10 more reviews, bitches!**

**Next Chapter: The Plan's Set in Motion**


	13. The Plan's Set in Motion

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer, implied DeanXAnna

Chapter 13: The Plan's Set in Motion

While Sam and Lucifer slept in peace uninterrupted for several hours until it reached the evening, Dean drove on the snow-plowed road in his father's impala, which he's not allowed to drive. He did it all the time, though, and John probably knew it by now… but since he took very good care of it, filled it up with gas himself, and frequently polished it and gave it tune-ups, his father might not even care anymore since his car was being taken care of, at least.

Anna, a pretty redhead that he had banged one time and taken to the movies a few times, was the one who called him. She had said that she had skidded far off the road into the forest somewhere along side Highway 19.

Dean parked on the side of the road and took the keys with him, stuffing them in his pocket. He put on a thick coat and got out of the car. He started stomping through the snow into the forest.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Castiel quietly winged himself into the Winchester's home. He was surprised to see Sam Winchester and Lucifer in pajamas, sleeping on a couch after getting a much-needed release together. They looked abnormally peaceful, but Castiel accepted that his brother was happy like this.

He wasn't here to watch them sleep, though. He was here on orders. He touched Lucifer's forehead, inserting a dream into his mind.

"I am sorry, brother." He said regretfully before winging himself away from there.

A nightmare started in the fallen angel's mind.

.X.O.X.O.X.

"Dammit, Anna, where the hell _are_ you?" Dean grumbled aloud. "You owe me some really slutty moves in bed when I find you…"

Nearby, silent and in stealth mode, was Gabriel. He was also on orders. He was waiting for Anna to appear so that the mission could be finished.

Dean saw her in the distance. She acted like she was happy to see him and slowly walked towards him. She could see the relief and lust in his eyes. He was good and distracted, just like the angels wanted him to be. Gabriel used his powers to make Dean fall into a deep, frozen puddle, and dropped hundreds of pounds of snow on top of him. In a matter of seconds, he'd die of suffocation and of the cold. Mission accomplished.

.X.O.X.O.X.

_"Brother, why?" Lucifer asked, fear in his eyes._

_"I'm sorry." Michael grabbed him harshly by his wings. There was something dark in his older brother's eyes as he ripped the white wings from his back, hearing his younger brother scream in agony as he was thrown from Heaven._

_'No…' Lucifer thought later when he was in the cage. 'You're not sorry. You never were.'_

Lucifer woke up. When he realized where he was, he looked down at Sam. It was a lot darker in the house, as the sun was setting outside. He saw that Sam wasn't having a very restful sleep. He kissed his human's forehead, trying to control his emotions in hopes that the brunette would calm down a bit. It took several seconds, but Sam relaxed and his dreams went back to normal again. He silently prayed that Sam wasn't seeing into his mind while he dreamt in his arms.

The archangel got up quietly and reheated their bowls of soup in the microwave. He brought the bowls into the living room and sat down on the floor so that he would be eyelevel with Sam when he awoke. He gave him a loving Eskimo kiss. Sam's eyes fluttered open. Lucifer was glad he had put the soup down on the coffee table, because he surely would have dropped it if he had been holding it bcause Sam suddenly hugged him tight. Lucifer felt his heart skip a beat, not only because of the love he generally felt for his vessel, but also because that dream was a memory that was still very fresh in his mind. He felt like crying, but tried to hold back the feeling. He couldn't make Sammy worried about him. He just couldn't.

He spotted an invisible Gabriel (to Sam's eyes) touching the Winchester's home phone, implanting a voicemail from Dean that wasn't real. He then disappeared.

'What is he up to? Nothing good, I bet.' The Devil thought.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Gabriel reappeared next to Anna.

"Sam and his family won't be worried about Dean for a good long while. I took care of it." Gabriel said. Suddenly, Castiel appeared. He had no idea that they had orders separate from his. He looked at the pile of snow, and then up at Gabriel.

"What did you do, Gabriel?" he asked very seriously.

"Michael gave us orders. I assume you went through with your part?" Gabe asked.

"Yes. I reminded Lucifer of his carving for revenge in hopes that he would change his mind about avoiding his duties. As for you two… I'm not sure why you're here, but I'm suddenly filled with a great worry."

"Michael's orders for us were to lure Dean Winchester here. He is dead now." Anna said. Castiel looked at her, horrified.

"Calm down, Cas. He just needed to come off his high horse a bit. Mike's taking a different road with this one than Luci is with Sam. Luci is forming a bond with him, while Mike is taking this route." Gabe said.

"What could this _route_ possible be? He is Michael's _vessel_. With how sinful this man has been, surely he is going to—" then, Cas realized it. "This is what Michael intended… he _wants_ him to go to Hell."

"Bingo! We have a winner!" Gabe said.

"Cas, it's only for the best. He needs to be humbled and go through a spiritual cleanse before Michael takes him." Anna said.

"That, and Mike's all about cleanliness, and Dean's due for a good cleaning up. He's a major prick…"

"Gabriel, while he may not be the best man on Earth, he is certainly not the worst. God works in mysterious ways." Anna said. Gabriel rolled his eyes. He wasn't a big fan of Dean, or Sam (although if he had to pick between the two, Sam would be his choice), or the apocalypse. A long time ago, he ran away from Heaven, gave himself a face transplant, and carved himself out his own little corner of the world. He thought he was home free, and made himself appear to be a Trickster… until God showed that he never lost him in the first place, and brought him right back home around the same time he raised Lucifer from the cage. There was one thing everyone agreed about, though: while nobody wanted the apocalypse, they _were_ ready for the story to come to a close. So, Gabriel follows orders again, even if it _is_ a major pain.

"When do we bring Dean back?" Castiel asked.

"A few months. Or weeks, maybe. He'll break quickly." Gabriel said.

"Until then, we wait." Anna said.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I'm far ahead of my readers, and yet I keep on type, type, typing away~! The plot thickens! Finally, something truly interesting! Don't worry, Dean won't be gone forever. And yeah, I'm sure the dude'll change after his vaycay in Hell ;) 10 more reviews? You wanna see more?**

**Next Chapter: Why Lucifer's Mouth Felt so Real**


	14. Why Lucifer's Mouth Felt so Real

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer, Sabriel, implied MichaelXLucifer, MichaelXGabriel

Chapter 14: Why Lucifer's Mouth Felt so Real

**This is set during Sam's wet dream. I decided to backtrack a bit and show you some Sabriel, since I'm sure a lot of my readers also like that pairing very much. Enjoy!**

.X.O.X.O.X.

Gabriel couldn't help it. Some hours before checking in on Lucifer that day, he decided to poke around in the Winchester's home. He winged himself into Sam's room and found him sweating and panting in his bed, gripping the covers so hard that his knuckles were white. He looked breakable, and like he was about to lose it. He called a name in the heat of pleasure,

"_Lucifer…_"

'I see…' Gabriel thought. 'A wet dream about big bro. Makes sense. Lucifer is as fuckable as anyone can get… if not more so.' He gave it some more thought. 'Definitely more so than not.'

"So hot…" Sam moaned. The archangel couldn't help but smirk and feel entertained with the display he was getting.

'Bet he didn't get too far with Luci. What with Dean always interrupting them, and all…' up until Monday (yesterday), Dean had always interrupted them before they could become more than friends. On Monday, they finally kissed, breaking years' worth of powerful, lust-filled tension, and then nearly got caught. Then, they gave each other a hand job (and sadly, didn't reach completion) and were interrupted by Dean once again. Gabriel didn't know any of this yet, though, but was pretty sure that Lucifer's mouth hadn't been on Sam's virgin cock yet. He licked his lips at the thought. It's not that he wanted Sam in particular, but he could picture anyone he _did_ want while he played and toyed with him a bit.

He touched Sam's forehead, making sure to make his sleep extra deep so that he wouldn't wake to an invisible man giving him head, and then crawled up on the bed, straddling him. He gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I know who you'll be picturing while I do this. Enjoy it, 'kay?" he whispered smugly in front of the human's face. He moved down his body, peeling the covers and sheets off of him until he could see Sam's boxers. He slid them down and stared at Sam's meat in wonder. "You're a monster, Sam! So huge…" the angel said, his eyes wide. "But I like a challenge. Bet you'll bust before I even get to have any fun with myself. Too bad. So sad. Whatever!" He dove right in. He didn't tease the teen's dick because it was already close as it was. He sucked it into his mouth, and deep down his throat, using his powers to make his vessel's gag-reflex not reject the huge, foreign object that he was swallowing down.

'Michael…' Gabe moaned in his mind. Yes, he wanted his big brother in his mouth like this. He missed those old days when even though Mike was thinking of Luci while he shoved it ruthlessly down his throat, at least he was showing him this kind of attention. Thinking of his strong, commanding older brother, he sucked it harder, eager to please his Michael-substitute. He reached a hand down his own pants, hoping to reach climax when Sam did. He thought Michael's name over and over again. He squeezed his member as he sucked like a vacuum on the human's thick, long rod.

He imagined Michael inside of him. That's when he lost it. He even lost it before the human, which surprised himself greatly. He expected the human to explode before him, and for him to not get to that blessed finish line. He slowly pulled his mouth off of the human's meat stick, and was even more surprised when Sam's load shot a bit into his mouth, and splattered on random places on his face. He swallowed what was in his mouth after he composed himself from being so startled.

He re-covered Sam in his sheets and blankets and left without a second thought.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I feel satisfied with how this turned out :) 10 more reviews for the next chapter!**

**Next Chapter: Comfort and Paranoia**


	15. Comfort and Paranoia

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 15: Comfort and Paranoia

They sat on the couch, eating in silence. For whatever reason, things were tense between the two.

'What a horrible dream.' Sam thought. 'Lucifer's screams sounded so… real…' he thought sadly. He was also horrified. It were as though he had dreamt about his Luci as the actual Satan during the time of his fall. Due to how Lucifer was sensitive about how people perceived him due to his name (he always played like it didn't bother him, but somehow, Sam could tell it did), he would keep the dream to himself. After all, it's not like Lucifer was actually the Devil. He was too sweet to be evil. 'I feel wrong keeping this to myself. It was probably just a stupid dream, no big deal… but… at the end of it… Dean died while some girl watched him die…' his powers had given him a vision about his own brother's death, which unbeknownst to him had occurred only moments ago.

"Sam." Lucifer said somewhat seriously, not looking at him, but down at his soup bowl.

"Huh?"

"You seem out of it."

"I guess I am… heh." it was a humorless laugh.

"Did you have any strange dreams?" Lucifer asked, still not looking at him.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope." They went back to eating in silence. They both knew they were lying. It was never tense between the two unless they were both lying to each other. This rarely ever happened, but they knew the feeling because it was painfully memorable. There might have been an air of truth to that dream from start to finish. Whatever it was made Sam want to investigate it, but the rest of him tried to tell him he was being stupid. The human knew something, though. Whether something like that was true or not (couldn't be true, right?), Lucifer probably needed comforting right now. He didn't know what to say, though, so instead, he asked aloud, more to himself than anyone else,

"Wonder when Dean'll be back." It must have been the paranoia from the dream. Lucifer had a theory about what Gabriel had done to the phone, so he suggested,

"Maybe he called and left a voicemail. If you're worried, I mean."

"No, no… not worried. He's probably banging that chick right now. He'd be pissed if I called him."

"Check for a voicemail. It'll probably give you a peace of mind." Lucifer put his soft lips to the edge of the bowl and gulped down the rest of it. The demon blood in this mixture tasted like the demon bitch he drained was extra crazy. Crazy, mixed in with love and home-cooking, was quite a good flavor combination.

Sam got up and listened to the voicemail.

**"Hey, I won't be back for a while. Aw, don't be worried about me, I'm just studying with this hot chick and such. She's really good in bed, and she promises to do sexual favors for me if I stop paying nerds to do my homework, so since I'm a consenting adult, I'll be living with her until she thinks I'm 'smart'. Pssh, women are strange creatures. Later, Sammy!"**

The message ended. Sam rolled his eyes and put the phone back on the charger. Yeah, that's _so_ like Dean. Worry him in his dreams and then say something like that. Actually… he felt quite relieved. His doubts about who Lucifer was had left him after he heard the message. If Dean dying never happened, Lucifer couldn't be the Devil.

The angel felt the human's soul brighten up. Clearly, Sam was in a better mood.

"He's alright, isn't he?" Lucifer asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, the dick's alright." Sam said with a smile. "Hey… Luci… before we eat some banana bread, will you sit closer to me?"

"Sure, what is it?" the archangel asked. Sam pulled Luci in for a warm hug, and gently rubbed the places on his back that he had dreamed were gushing blood from where his wings were ripped out.

"I dunno. I just thought you'd need me is all." Lucifer was surprised. Maybe Sam _did_ dream what he dreamed. That wasn't a comforting thought, but due to the fact that he had been satisfied earlier with his vessel's fingers, his wings didn't take the attention sexually, but lovingly. He hugged the Winchester closer, so glad that he was able to control his emotions and keep himself from crying, even though he needed to let the feelings out.

He was okay. Everything was gonna be alright.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Okay, I forced myself to write this chapter. Good for me. I need to write some more after a break, though. Gonna eat and watch some MLP:FiM since I'm behind on it. 10 reviews! **

**Next Chapter: Something Bad Could Happen**


	16. Something Bad Could Happen

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 16: Something Bad Could Happen

Everything was okay… until Sam spoke, whispering sweet nothings to him.

"Shh… everything's gonna be okay, Luci. Everything'll be alright." Sam said. Lucifer suddenly felt like his heart did a flip in his chest, and then dropped into his stomach. He couldn't cry… not in front of Sam… but his body disobeyed what he wanted, and the tears started pouring out. He clutched onto Sam harder, silently sobbing, at least, for now, able to keep the sobs in his chest and not coming out as pained sounds. "Lucifer?" Sam asked, very concerned. The archangel didn't reply, though. He just hugged him tighter, gripping the back of his shirt. "Is something wrong? Luci? Luci, calm down, please…" Sam's voice became a whisper. The blonde had never cried in front of him. The human thought,

'He must have had the same dream I had after all. I don't know what to say to him… I've never had to comfort a crying person before… what do I do?' Lucifer felt Sam's heart rate speed up, and the panic and worry in Sam's soul was something that Lucifer wanted to make disappear, but his grace was filled with despair that he couldn't regain control of. He needed help. He felt like something horrible was about to happen if he didn't get help.

'Gabriel…' Lucifer thought, hoping that his brother would hear his prayer. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sam looked in that direction. Should he answer it, or should he leave it alone and pretend they weren't home? The person knocked again, harder this time.

"T-this is a bad time! Come back later!" Sam called out. He knew it was probably rude to turn the person away, but he couldn't leave Lucifer alone right now. How many times had Sam been alone and crying and wished, even though he was ashamed of it, for someone to hold him just like he was holding his Luci? He couldn't deny him this. He wouldn't. The person opened the door. "Hey! Get out!" Sam yelled. Lucifer looked at the intruder with his peripheral vision, and then his head snapped in that direction. It was Gabriel. He had come right away.

"Gabriel…" Lucifer whispered.

"Huh? Like your brother? That one?" Sam said, panicking, not sure what to do. Gabe walked over to them and helped Lucifer to his feet. The blonde embraced his brother. Gabe hugged him back.

"Sorry, kiddo," Gabriel said to Sam, sounding calm even though it was a lie. "Your time together is being cut short for the day. Gotta take Luci home."

"O-oh…" Sam said. "You could probably help him more than I could anyway… If he's oaky tomorrow…?"

"Yeah, maybe." Gabriel knew he'd want to see him again. "He should be alright. Don't worry. Just eat, rest, and try to relax. He's in good hands." He walked out the door with Lucifer, and after he shut the door behind them, he winged themselves back to Lucifer's home.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Sam had gotten himself some banana bread, and sat there chewing it and swallowing it quietly, not really hungry, but trying to distract himself. That was one of Lucifer's family? How had he just _happened_ to know that Lucifer needed help? He had a very bad feeling about all of this.

'If I could only relax and forget about it all.' He thought about watching some TV. He knew it would probably take all day to get into a state of calm, and that he probably wouldn't sleep tonight, but this would be better than worrying with no way to distract himself. He looked around with his eyes, wondering where the remote was, and then questioned why someone would be so stupid as to put the remote where he saw it: on top of the TV. He groaned. It might as well be on another planet it was so far away from him. 'If only I could just wish for it to come to me, and it would.' He pretended that he had some sort of power to do just that, and made a come hither motion with his fingers on his right hand.

He didn't know that with the amount of demon blood he's been ingesting, he had the power to do many things. The problem was, was that he didn't have any control over it. The lights busted, the windows in the living room shattered, and the remote flew across the room and smacked hard against his forehead. He fell to his knees, clutching his head in agony, and looked at the state of the room, scared to death, wondering if it was he who had done that.

.X.O.X.O.X.

In Lucifer's room, the blonde was laying in his bed with a wet washrag on his forehead, panting. He felt like his insides were being licked by flames. Gabriel was staying in a state of calm (as best he could) because he wouldn't be of any help if panic showed through in his grace.

"Man, Luci, every time this happens, I have to give you this mixture, and I lose some of my power, so you should really stop getting sick, 'kay?" Gabriel said with a smile, trying to lighten the situation. The medicine to counteract this illness was a small piece of an archangel's grace, holy water, and holy oil. He gave it to his older brother, helping him take his medicine and made a vanilla ice cream cone appear in his hand. Gabriel ate some of it so that his lips would be cold, and gave Lucifer a kiss on his forehead, hoping to bring down his fever some.

There was a flutter of wings. Gabriel stayed calm. He knew this angel, and I wasn't Michael, so they would be fine.

"Castiel." Gabe said without looking at him. Gabriel, before even hearing Lucifer's prayer, had already been on his way to Sam's when Castiel had explained his orders.

"I've come to apologize. I don't know what I can do to make this right, but I didn't know that Michael's real purpose in giving him that dream was to make him fall ill. I didn't know that dreams like that were the cause of the sickness…" Cas was ashamed. He had done something awful without realizing it until it was too late.

"I'd be pissed with you if I hadn't gotten there in time to calm him. See? He's a lot better already." Gabe said. Then, his smile vanished, and he got serious. "Normally, Mike does the dirty stuff like this himself. He's never sent someone else to do it. If Dad would come back to us, he wouldn't stand for something like this. He _hates_ torture. But, to do something like this to one's own brother… I'm starting to understand what Lucifer was trying to tell me about what he had seen in Michael's eyes during the time of his fall. There's nobody in Heaven more ruthless than him."

"I wish our Father would return as well. If he would come back, he could keep the situation from becoming dangerous." Castiel said.

"When the time comes for them to fight, we need to choose the lesser of two evils to side with. I don't know who I'm choosing anymore."

"Gabriel… are you suggesting that you might side with—"

"Lucifer? Yeah, I just might… because, if this is how Michael is going to treat his servants if he wins, I'd rather die than be under his thumb."

There was a flutter of wings. He knew Cas was already gone.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**The illness will be explained in later chapters :) Serious stuff! Poor, poor Luci… 10 or more reviews and I'll do the next chapter.**

**Next Chapter: The Panic Room**


	17. The Panic Room

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 17: The Panic Room

**Hey, my birthday was on February 19****th****. I turned 18 yesterday! I was hoping you guys could give me Samifer one-shots as gifts. please? It doesn't have to be a lemon. Could be fluff… just don't do anything based on this story (no spinoffs till I finish it so I don't get outdone by my fans, 'kay?) So… will you give me some and say that the gift is for me (it'll also draw attention to my story if I'm mentioned)? Pretty please with a fallen-angel-bishounen on top?**

.X.O.X.O.X.

John and Mary were the paranoid type, according to Sam and Dean. They had had their Uncle Bobby build a hardcore panic room in their house that matched their uncle's, and it was never used.

Sam, however, was scared to death, and was headed downstairs to get in that room right away. He didn't know what was going on with Lucifer, and the living room was trashed, his head hurt like a bitch, and he felt like he was the one who had wrecked everything. He entered the panic room and sat in the middle of the room, hugging his knees to his chest. The lights in the room were dim. Maybe he could sleep if he could calm down… no, he couldn't, and he knew it. Fuck.

There was a knock on the door. Who could it be? Who the _hell_ knows about the panic room besides his family? Did Mom and Dad come back? Could it be Dean? More like, how did they know he had gone down here—oh… right… the living room was trashed. Duh.

His voice came out a pathetic stutter,

"W-who is it?"

"It's me, Gabriel. Lucifer's brother. Here to talk to you. It's important, okay?"

Sam was confused, afraid, weirded out, and somehow relieved for whatever reason. How Gabriel knew where he was, and the fact that he had barged in without him answering the door for a second time in one day worried him, though. Sam hesitantly opened the door and peeked out at the man. Gabriel walked in the room immediately, not even waiting to be told he could. Sam sighed and shut the door behind them. Gabriel observed the room. He had felt the door. It was made of pure iron, and had salt inside the door sandwiched between the iron. The floor had a massive devil's trap on it. Yes, this room could protect Sam from anything. Anything but angels, that is. Even the infamous Mary and John Winchester hadn't come across the angels yet, which is funny since their destiny started with the angels, and that's how it'll end, as well.

"What's this about?" Sam asked, completely serious. Gabriel saw that he was sitting down on a cot. "It's Lucifer, isn't it? Did something go wrong?"

"Sam, it's not that bad. I got to him just in time, luckily. If I hadn't…"

"What would have happened? Something bad?"

"Yes. It's a disease." Sam's eyes widened. "Don't worry. It can't spread to you. It can't spread to anyone, actually. It's something that can be afflicted upon someone else, and Lucifer just happens to be the one in the family with it. It can't be cured, but it can be curbed. I helped him out. Our brother Castiel is standing guard over him right now."

"Guard? Who's he guarding him from?"

"Michael. He has a lot to do with why Lucifer is sick. I can't tell you about it, though."

"Then I'll ask Lucifer! I deserve to know about this! Why has he never told me?"

"That's what I'm here to talk to you about." Gabriel walked over to Sam, and sat beside him.

"Huh?"

"Lucifer doesn't know. Whenever I curb it, he loses twenty four hours or more of his memory. I'm sorry, but you can't tell about what happened today. It could make the sickness come right back up, and a temporary antidote is very hard to get." Gabriel also thought it was painful since he had to take part of his grace and give it to Luci to ingest each time…

"He… doesn't know? What do I say to him next time I see him?"

"I can't wipe your memory, sadly." He could, but he wasn't supposed to. Not this time. "So, I can only tell you that it would be dangerous for you to tell him that he's sick. Just treat him with love and care like you always do, and support him no matter what. Someday, he'll have a big question for you, and I want you to give him the biggest yes that you'll ever give in your life."

"What is he going to ask me?"

"Trust me," he put his hand on Sam's shoulder. "You'll know it when it's asked, and by then, I'm sure you'll be well-prepared to do the task he asks of you. It's gotta be you, Sam. It always had to be you." Gabriel couldn't help but smile a bit.

"I don't know what to say… how the hell am I supposed to handle this?"

"It's cheesy, but this is all I've got: believe in yourself, and believe in my brother. That's all you need. Now, I've gotta get back and make sure Lucifer has nothing but sweet dreams. Oh… and Sam? Somebody can help you clean up the mess you made up there. I'll send someone myself. You just stay down here if you're still freaked out. Bye!" he said all of this as he was headed towards the door, and then he opened it and left, shutting it behind himself. He winged himself back to Lucifer's room. Sam ran to the door and opened it, running upstairs. The living room was cleaned up as if someone had already been cleaning it while they had talked, and Gabriel was long gone. Sam was so confused. He felt so weak in the knees from the shock he had gotten from all of this that he fell to his knees. He stared at the floor and thought over and over again,

'What am I supposed to do?'

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I already have a name for the disease, but it'll be revealed later. Trust me :) How did you like this chapter? I liked how it turned out a lot. 10 more reviews or more and you'll get a new chapter :) where should I go from here? Don't suggest a lemon yet, okay? It'll happen soon enough! I swear…**

**Next Chapter: Getting Back to the Better Life**


	18. Getting Back to the Better Life

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 18: Getting Back to the Better Life

It was Wednesday, the day after all that strange stuff had happened. When Lucifer opened the door, holding a basket of food, he hugged the angel tight. He had been so worried about him, but he couldn't ask any questions because it could trigger the illness. He didn't even understand what the illness was… maybe he should have pried Gabriel for more answers.

Was Luci fragile right now?

"Gosh, Sammy… I'm sorry you missed me. After all, I haven't been over since Monday." Sam blinked at him after he pulled out of the embrace. He nearly corrected him and reminded him of yesterday, but then remembered that Gabriel said he wouldn't remember twenty four hours or more of things that happened before today. Ugh. "My brothers must have held me up. I should have at least come by and dropped some food off… I promised you banana bread, and you didn't get it."

"No, no… it's alright. You're brother Gabriel dropped them off and said you'd come by later. It was hard to wait, but I managed. The food was very good, by the way." Sam had a small, sad smile on his face. Lucifer wondered what was wrong. He decided that Sam just missed him too much.

"Let's set the food you brought down and go upstairs. We're all alone, so we should be fine." Sam said.

"I can't believe how much it snowed! Everyone's stuck inside. Everyone but you…" Lucifer said. He smiled, figuring that Gabriel had done it.

"Yeah, I know right?" the blonde quickly sat the food down on the table and then followed his vessel up the stairs.

"My brother had to remind me to put warmer clothes on before I came over. He jokingly said that you'd put me in a pair of soft, pink pajamas if I showed up not wearing warm enough clothes." Lucifer rolled his eyes. "I dunno…" he blushed. "The thought turned me on in a weird kind of way." He said, slightly seductively. Sam blushed.

They went into his room and turned on the light. They sat on the bed, and Sam quickly pulled the archangel into his arms, surprising him, but that didn't mean he wasn't pleased. He pulled the blonde into his lap and gave him a kiss on the neck, on the cheek, and on the lips. He felt the beginnings of a boner forming in Lucifer's jeans.

"I love you." He said to the angel. He forgot that Luci didn't remember him telling him that. Lucifer's heartbeat sped up.

"I've always wanted to hear you say that to me." he said, a happy blush on his face, and a smile too. He kissed Sam hard, grinding against him a bit in his lap. He pulled off Luci's jacket, and didn't need to tell him to raise his arms for him to take his shirt off. Lucifer then took Sam's off. He always enjoyed seeing his human's body. It made him want to lick him all over. The brunette kissed him hard, and Lucifer wrapped his arms around Sam's neck as Sam's hands slid down his back, brushing in a teasing fashion against the most sensitive places on him.

"You wanna do this today?" Sam asked. They were nose-to-nose, eye-to-eye.

"Yes, _please_… but… I have an idea first. We should have plenty of time to go all the way, but I want to play a game. Gabriel sort of gave me the idea." Lucifer reached down for his jacket and placed it beside them. He pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

"Whoa, where'd you get these?" Sam asked, impressed.

"Borrowed them."

Somewhere in China, a random policeman was wondering where his handcuffs were…

.X.O.X.O.X.

**Sorry for the short chapter, but I REALLY wanted to end this chapter funny XD Love it. Oh! And there'll be a little more than handcuffs in the next chapter. Gonna be some hot stuff :) It'll make up for how dark these last few chapters have gotten. 10 reviews for some more :)**

**Next Chapter: ****Half Way**** to My Toys**  



	19. Half Way to My Toys

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 19: Half Way to My Toys

"So…" Sam licked his lips nervously. "How does the game work?" Lucifer placed the cuffs in Sam's hand.

"You'll see. I brought those, and two other things." Lucifer pulled two more things out of his jacket pockets. Sam's eyes widened in surprise: a vibrator and a bottle of lubricant.

"Holy… fuck, wow…" Sam was at a loss of words. The angel blushed.

"I've never used handcuffs, but I wanted you to know what I was doing to myself when you weren't with me. Every day after I see you, this is probably the first kind of thing I do to myself." The images in Sam's mind of Lucifer writhing on the bed were just… awesome. "Cuff me. Hands behind my back, bend me over, lube up the toy, and use it on me. You're bigger than the vibrator, from what I can tell, so you'll still stretch me out when you put it in, but I want this first." Sam gulped.

"This'll be the first time we ever really see each other naked. And hopefully not the last, but… I'm a bit nervous."

"If this is too much for you, we don't _have_ to…" Luci sighed.

"No, no! I'm not backing out. Just… who's getting naked first?" they were both blushing, and looked at the floor for a moment before meeting each other's eyes again.

"It'd be selfish of me to ask you to first. I just… I know, I'll do it myself! I'll undress you. Is that… okay?" the angel got on his knees before him, his hands on the edge of his jeans.

"Y-yeah. Go right ahead." Sam said. Lucifer unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to his ankles. Sam stepped out of them. He then had his hands on the rim of his boxers. He asked him with his eyes whether this was okay or not, and Sam ran his hand gently in his hair and then down to his left cheek, cupping it in his hand. Lucifer's wings, always invisible to Sam's eyes, fluffed up in excitement. That tender, loving touch did so much for him. _So_ much.

He pulled Sam's boxers down, and the thick, eight inch member sprang out of it, hard as rock, and eager to fuck something. Lucifer gulped. He needed to control his urges. If they were going to have a memorable first time, he didn't want it to be rushed. Every fiber of his being made him want to impale himself on it, though…

"Fuck… I _know_ there's a few places I'm going to have to put this thing today." The blonde daringly and sweetly placed a kiss on the tip of his penis. The human gasped a bit and blushed hard, feeling so hot just by seeing Luci's pretty mouth on his cock even if it was only for a moment. It didn't help that the angel kissed the sides of his cock a little bit, and then licked it from the base all the way to the tip as if it were lollipop. It was only a teasing thing, but he couldn't help himself.

Sam was already leaking. It wasn't much stimulation. It was just the visual image _alone_ that was exciting him so much.

Lucifer stood up and then bent over the bed, laying down and spreading his legs. He put his arms behind his back and looked back at Sam.

"I'm giving all control to you." He said, blushing hard. Sammy is the only one he'll ever say something like that to. Everyone else in the world is his little bitch, but he craves for his vessel to own him. He trusted him that much.

The brunette told him,

"Before we do this, unzip your pants. Let me see yours. You go to see mine." Lucifer blushed hard. He had forgotten he was still wearing his pants. He turned around and quickly got rid of his pants and underwear. Now, all they both wore was socks.

"It's not impressive like yours. I'm jealous."

"I think it's great _because_ it's yours." Sam said with a big smile. He leaned down and gave his Luci a reassuring kiss on the lips. "Now, bend over." He said, not breaking eye contact with the archangel. It made his wings ache to be touched. He suppressed a whimper and then returned to the position he was in before. Sam cuffed him.

"Don't worry. I have a key. In my pocket. So… just…" Luci couldn't finish the sentence. He was surprised when the human's hands gripped his butt cheeks. He gasped in pleasure as he spread him open wide so he could get a good look at everything. He licked. Lucifer squeaked, not expecting that on his hole. Angels are very clean, though, so it'd be fine. Actually, he wasn't thinking at all about that. He was just clenched his hands into fists and struggling a bit in his binds. Fuck, letting Sam do whatever he wanted to was _hot_. His wings thrashed behind him. He was making incomprehensible sounds and muttering either gibberish or some language he had never heard spoken before. He continued to flick his tongue over the sensitive, tight little pucker until it was satisfyingly moist, and then wiggled his tongue up in there. Lucifer was writhing and mewling underneath him, and the human held his moving legs so that they'd quit kicking around. Finally, Sam removed his tongue and stood up. Lucifer was a panting, horny mess.

"I'm done teasing you. Now, I'll give you this." He held up the toy so that Lucifer could see it over his shoulder. The archangel was in for a _very_ good time.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I'm super evil for splitting up that hotness into three or four chapters like this 3 but I like how I'm doing this :) 10 or more reviews! Come on! You ****_know_**** you're excited to see more ;)**

**And, it sucks! I have a Destiel one shot to post, and this website won't let me post it! DX Am I the only person having trouble? :(**


	20. This Slick Vibrator

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer

Chapter 20: This Slick Vibrator

It was amazing how mist and well-coated in the lubricant this toy was. Lucifer watched him prepare it in anticipation.

"Please don't prep me… just… start… please?" Lucifer asked, begging in a whisper. If it's Sam, he'd submit _any_ day. If it's anyone else, he'll spread his wings in an alarming show of dominance. Nobody needed to know how submissive he is for his vessel. Nobody.

"This could hurt…" Sam said, warning him because he was worried.

"I never prep myself. I like the stretch. Guess I'm a bit of a masochist." Luci said with a small, embarrassed smile. "Please… put it in me… It's okay."

The human positioned the well-lubricated vibrator at the angel's entrance and pressed it against his hole. He heard Lucifer gasp a little bit, and then pushed the head of it in, stretching him open slowly. A shiver of delight rippled down the Devil's spine. Oh, how he _loves _anal. He pushed all of the toy inside of him until only the end with the buttons for vibration speed were visible.

"Tell me how you want me to do this." Sam said. It sounded like an order. Satan's wings were fluffed up more than ever in excitement. When angels are in heat, orders just make them even more desperate to submit. He wiggled his bottom, wanting friction inside of himself.

"Just start fucking me with it. Turn the vibrations on the lowest setting, and turn it up higher when you see fit." He wanted his human to have all control of him. It was the hottest and most secure feeling in the world. He cried out when he felt the slick phallic object start sliding smoothly in an out of his hole. Along with being stretched, and the feeling of it bumping against his prostate, he truly loved the fact that it slides so well with this kind of lube, even though he knows that this hole is forbidden and isn't meant to be penetrated. It's like rebelling all over again, minus being tossed from Heaven, and always achieving sweet bliss and winning the battle of all eternity. And with Sam being the one helping him be naughty, it made him crave punishment.

"How is it?" the Winchester asked, not because he was worried about how he was doing it, but because he wanted to hear him _say_ it. He didn't know it, but the submissive heat scent that Luci was giving off was telling him what he wanted, _exactly_ how he wanted it. It told him to dominate him. It told him to be a little bit sadistic. Sam liked this power he was having over Lucifer. It gave him a pleasurable rush that went straight to his cock, making him harder.

"Feels so good… want more… oh, Sammy…" Lucifer moaned. He gasped as the vibrations were turn up to medium, and he started pumping it in and out of his angel harder. His creamy little hole constricted pleasurably against the object, making the vibe feel larger, and making him stab deeper into him, striking his prostate over and over again. "Sammy… oh Sammy… say my name… Call me Luci…" his hands tightened into fists, and his nails dug into his palms, adding pain, adding pleasure.

"Luci…"

"Please… Sammy… Oh, fuck! Sammy… pay some attention to my back while you… Ah-AHH!" suddenly, Sam had turned it up on it's highest setting, skipping medium-high, and going straight to high. He had it shoved in deep and was keeping it there, angled to torture his eager hot spot. Sam licked and traced patterns on Luci's back, making the blonde not be able to take it any longer. He squirted white onto the sheets repeatedly, screaming something in another language as he did so. Sam was knocked back by an invisible force, which he had no idea what was (Lucifer's wings accidentally came into his plane of existence for a moment, and they were thrashing around at the time). The human got up from the floor, groaning in pain. That hurt! What did that?

"Luci, what the hell _happened_ just now?" Sam asked.

"Sam… uncuff me… I wanna give you a reward for making me cum." Lucifer said, his blue eyes meeting Sam's timidly, his face flushed from the bliss he had reached. It made Sam forget what had happened for a moment. How could he say no to those eyes?

He uncuffed him right away, and the blonde was on his knees in an instant, sucking Sam's massive cock down his throat like a professional. The human cried out in pleasure and surprise. Lucifer could already taste pre on his tongue. Sam would blow his load quickly, and he was going to swallow every drop obediently. The thought sent blood straight back to his cock. Sam would satisfy him in full today. Finally, this wretched heat would be over…

The angel's mouth was hot, wet, tight, and swift. He swallowed on it and added sucking and vibrations, wanting Sam to get there quickly. He wanted… needed… _hade_ to taste it. He could calm down a bit… _just_ a bit… if he could have it.

"LUCI!" Sam screamed, shooting hard into his mouth. The Devil was surprised. Sam tasted like power, and a connection to his other half that he had never had before. He swallowed the thick, creamy liquid, not wasting a single drop, and then pulled off of it.

"I'm gonna make it hard again. You'll see… oh, yes… you'll see…" Lucifer said, staring at Sammy's softening meat. He was about to start playing with sensitive areas of his body and using his angelic powers to make it stand erect again, when all of a sudden, there was a knock on the door downstairs, and then it was rudely opened. They heard Gabriel call out,

"Hey~y~y! You guy~y~y~s! I need to borrow Lucifer for a whil~l~l~e!"

Lucifer glarder at the door so hard that if he hadn't had control over his powers, it would have caught fire or been smashed to bits. Sam had never seen Luci so pissed before in his life.

And thus, the beginnings of a plan to get payback for interrupting their good time were underway.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**So long! I'm sorry I took so long! DX my readers caught up to me too quickly and I wasn't ready to post yet! DX **

**Hey, I have a question. I'm working on a side story where Sam gives into Lucifer and promises to talk to him and give him attention in exchange for restful night's sleep all the time, and no more scary hallucinations. It'll mostly have conversations between him and Lucifer, and they're supposed to be funny or sexual, or both (but not sexual ALL the time). They've discussed dicks and pornography and anime already. Have any ideas of other things they could talk about?**

**Sadly, I can't upload any new stories because has been broken for me for weeks now. I won't post any new stories until I finish them, anyway, except for that Destiel one shot I recently did, since it's done.**

**10-20 more reviews (because I'm in a bit of a slump at the moment, okay?)**

**Next Chapter: (Soon, Hopefully!)**


	21. Denial

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer, implied MichaelXGabriel and GabrielXLucifer

Chapter 21: Denial

Sam watched from the doorway as Lucifer went with Gabriel. They had only ten minutes together. What the hell? Why did he need to leave? He ran after them to ask why, but by the time they rounded the corner, they were long gone. Where did they go? How did they get away so quickly?

He had to find them. If he could find them, he could probably also find Lucifer's house, which he is _very_ curious about, and has yet to see. He started asking around, using Lucifer's fake name that he's known by in school: Luke Angel. A few persistent hours later, he was asking a women about him, when his shoulder was tapped by an elderly man.

"You're looking for Luke Angel?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." Sam said politely.

"Ma'am, I'll take it from here." The man said. She went on her way. "Walk with me." Sam walked with him.

"Do you know where he is? He's my best friend, and I need to find his house. I have to ask his brother some things."

"Do you mean the young man that is often in Luke's house?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't been there, but yeah, I suppose."

"Gabriel, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"I know some things about my neighbor. The whole neighborhood stays clear of the Angels. There are bad things about them, son. You should stay clear of them if you know what's best for you."

"Why is that? With all due respect, sir, he's my friend. I have the right to know."

"Rumor has it that they're real angels. Bad ones, at that. With powers beyond your wildest fantasy." Sam laughed a humorless laugh and said with a small smile,

"Nah, I don't think so."

"I've seen it for myself, some of the things they do. Luke doesn't walk to his destinations unless he knows others are watching. It seems that he teleports himself! He's standing on his doorstep, and then all of a sudden, he'll be gone faster than you can blink an eye!" Sam thought about it, no longer smiling. They _do_ leave too quickly… "And, goodness gracious me! Just yesterday, he kicked the snow blocking his doorway in so hard that it all landed on _my_ house! I was very lucky to be able to get into the garage from the inside. I recently shoveled myself out!" Sam felt sorry for the man. He was wrinkly, his hair had gone fully silver, and from the way he was walking, he probably had arthritis and back problems. Was there no one who helped him get out of his house? "For the life of me, I cannot _imagine_ why you would seek him out on purpose! Goodness, I've even heard that Luke's real name is _Lucifer_! Coincidence? I think not!"

Several minutes later, they were in Lucifer's neighborhood.

"Son, I probably can't do anything, but I could keep an eye out and watch through the window with my hand on my home phone. 911 is only three buttons. I'm sure I can dial it fast enough." With those chilling words, they parted ways. The man's house _did_ have much more snow on it than Lucifer's…

He approached the angel's home. It was big, probably two stories at least, and neat on the outside. It looked like it hadn't aged a day since he had first bought it. When he reached the doorstep, he came to the realization that on the way to his door, he had seen no footprints, meaning Lucifer had never had to leave his doorway. He knew it hadn't snowed anymore, either. Or had it? He'd rather think that it had. He'd rather believe that he was safe after all.

That dream that Lucifer and he had had… if it's true, why wouldn't Lucifer have _told_ him by now?

He was going to do something foolish.

He looked through the window, and saw that he could see through to the kitchen, where Lucifer appeared to be vexed and baking. Standing in front of him was Gabriel, who looked like he was making some form of joke. He started to go around the house, looking for a closer window to see if he could overhear their conversation.

"Come on, Luci, don't be mad!"

"I'll never _stop_ being mad. You know how much this means to me!"

"Pssh, as if I could forget…"

Sam was now at the closest window, peering in and straining to listen. He couldn't watch and hear, so he instead chose to listen instead. He pressed his ear to the thin wall and focused on their voices.

"What the other-worldly _fuck_ was the point of bringing me home?"

"We all think you should wait until you're eighteen."

"_We_?"

"Okay, fine, you got me. _I_ think you should wait."

"And retain my virtue? Ha! Like _you_ of all angels have any right to talk. How many times did you open your legs for Michael? How much cock did you suck and still not feel satisfied? How many _times_ did you bargain for something with your body? Opening up for our brothers that are just as bad, if not worse a you are. You're a slut. A hooker. A whore. Yet, you try and talk to me about retaining one's virginity?" Sam listened, disturbed. Incest?

"Okay, so it doesn't have anything to do with you popping your cherry as much as it has to do with you and Sam."

"You want him to say yes first, I get that. I know you've wanted me for a logn time, Gabriel, and I _know_ you're jealous. I know you smell my virgin scent, and it gets you going. It gets everyone going, especially my Sammy, who is the only one aloud to have me."

"Don't pull the jealousy card on me, Luci! You _know_ this is all very serious."

"Fuck off, Gabe. Go home."

"And what? Let you go back to Sam? Not today. I'll keep you two apart."

"I have school at some point, moron. You can't keep it snowy out there forever." He poured a bottle of demon blood into the cake batter he was mixing up. Lucky for Sam, he didn't see it. He would have ha d a heart attack if he had. "You used to be my favorite baby brother, you know. When did you start being Michael's little bitch? Not the sexual way, but rather, his work slave?"

"Since Father abandoned us. You _know_ that he's in charge while Dad's gone, and you _know_ he's not coming back."

"He hasn't been back sic ne he brought me back. I bet you blame me. I bet you _all_ do. To avoid the end game, why not kill me yourself?"

"Because we love you, and it's Michael's job! Don't ask stupid questions." They were quiet for several seconds.

"And to think I actually left a cake specifically for you at your house. It's pretty, too. Bet you've been too busy to notice it, also. What a shame."

"What? You made something? For me?"

"Baking has been a good distraction for my anger. It's helping to change me. None of you have changed a bit, though."

"I'll eat it and give you the verdict soon after!" Gabriel winged himself away. Sam only heard the sound of the wings (barely), but didn't see them. He heard the smirk in Lucifer's voice when he said to nobody,

"Enjoy your present you worthless fucktard."

.X.O.X.O.X.

Sam left the house when he saw that the blonde was all alone. He never saw anything. They aren't angels. They don't have powers. Nothing wrong happened. Everything's normal.

That's what he continued to repeat over and over in his head until he reached home and crawled into bed.

He was scarred for life.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Gabriel's cake was black and red colored. He had a slice in on a plate in his hands in the blink of an eye. He took a large bite of it, knowing that since Lucifer's cooking as so good, he'd love it for sure.

God, was he ever wrong.

He coughed it up onto the floor. The frosting was made out of black licorice, his least favorite candy. The red coloring was blood of a corpse that had been rotting away for weeks, and there were traces of organs in there. He saw that in the dent he made in the cake where he had gotten himself a piece, that an eyeball was looking back at him. There was also a note under the cake. Gabriel took it out, cleaned it up with his powers so he could read all the words, and read the note.

**If this doesn't seem like revenge to you, then I've lost my touch. I could have done something more creative, but I'm not aloud to smite until I take my vessel.**

**-You're ever-so-loving big brother, Lucifer**

Gabe crushed the note in his hands. He could hear the sarcasm dripping from the words even though Lucifer wasn't currently here.

Oh, yes. Gabriel would keep good on his promise to keep Lucifer from popping his cherry. He'd win this war no matter what.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I dunno. I feel like I pulled this chapter out of my ass :/ I forced it out of myself because I needed to update. You guys have caught up to me, and I have too many reviewers. Until the flow slows, I'm going to up the amount of reviews I have to get per chapter to 15 permanently. So… 15 reviews! How did you think this chapter went? I at LEAST liked the conversation between Sam and the old man…**

**Next Chapter: (Soon, Hopefully!)**


	22. Just a Not Fun Day

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer, GabrielXLucifer

Chapter 22: Just a Not Fun Day

**After you read this, I don't suppose you could drop some ideas off on my doorstep (and by doorstep, I mean leave a review with some ideas)? Also, I could've posted this yesterday, but I forgot the flash drive that has this story on it at home! D: I remembered this morning, as you can plainly see.**

.X.O.X.O.X.

Morning. Outside. No snow. _Fuuuuuuck_.

"GABRIEL!" Lucifer screamed at the top of his lungs from his front doorstep. The old man next door shuddered and pulled his curtains tight and locked his doors, paranoid as hell.

Literally, there was no trace of snow_ anywhere_. There wasn't even any wetness. If anything, it felt like a dry spring morning. School. Damn it all to Hell, and even further down if he could. He was dressed in an instant and at the corner of Sam's neighborhood and invisible, checking for people before he made himself visible. He walked up to Sam's door. He knocked. When Sam opened the door, Lucifer hugged him lazily and said in a whiny voice,

"Let's skip school _anywayyyyyy_. I don't wanna _goooooo_." Sam cringed a little bit from the hug. He was still in denial, but now he knew that there was something not… _human_… about Lucifer. Then, he felt the angel nuzzle into the crook of his neck, snuggling up to him comfortably. This was still his Luci no matter what, he realized. It was a very comforting thing to think about, and he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. He buried his face in Luci's hair. He smells like fruit, and love, and other wonderful things. Nothing will change between them. Everything's okay.

He would repeat that in his mind over and over again until it was so.

Lucifer wanted to skip with Sam and go somewhere far away. Sure, Gabriel could find them… any of his brother's could. But he wouldn't stop riding Sam even if his dad came in the room.

Okay, yes he would…

"How'd all the snow disappear?" Sam asked, his face still buried in Luci's hair.

"I dunno…" Lucifer said, sounding bitter. He probably knew, but he would never tell, is what the brunette figured.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Later on, during third period, their class schedules aligned. They don't have first and second together, but the last six classes and lunch, they do. There was some sort of long, educational video about aquatic life on screen. Science be damned, Lucifer was _not_ losing an opportunity to screw around in the dark with his human. His hand slipped into Sam's pants. Sam made a high-pitched noise that was so high that only Lucifer could hear it, and the look on Sammy's face was _priceless_. He took his vessel's hand and put it on the bulge in his own pants. His blue eyes were looking into Sam's, saying, 'You know what to do.'

Then, the principal called Lucifer to the office before they even started. He saw Gabriel round the corner. Gabriel was gonna do this during the school hours _too_? What a bitch!

Fifth period, everyone in that class was told to go to the gym. Lucifer pulled Sam into a closet, pulled his pants down and bent over.

"Do me. Hard. And quick, before somebody interrupts us." He said, meaning business. Sam looked nervous and horny, but couldn't say no to his Luci.

The janitor was rolling his way down the hallway, headed for who-knows-where. Gabriel appeared behind him.

"Hey, go check the nearest closet. There's a couple of horny kids in there." He said, trying to not smirk or sound entertained.

Seventh period. Sam wasn't even sure if he should be near Lucifer. He was seething mad. He was so angry, tat even if he bothered to try and hide it, it would still show through. His wings, invisible to the earthlings, looked as angry as he was. He was going to kill some fucker today.

It was snowing liking crazy outside again. Gabriel showed up outside the window and wrote on it (messing up a few letters in the process), 'You're causing a blizzard.' Lucifer nearly threw his text book at the window, but then he realized that that would get him in immense trouble, and he'd look insane if he did that.

After school, Lucifer didn't wait for Sam. He ran out of the class room, and when he saw that nobody would notice, he winged himself outside. His legs were buried to the top in snow, and it was getting worse outside. Sam heard a loud, 'GABRIEL!' being shouted outside, and saw that Lucifer was already grabbing him by his shirt and glaring at him. He figured that Lucifer 'teleported' since he went so fast. Plus, up to the place where Luci stood, there were no foot prints. He pretended he didn't see anything. He ran downstairs. It was masochistic, but he needed to see what happened next.

"…to the death!" is all he heard of what Lucifer was saying to his 'older' brother. Wasn't Gabriel actually younger than him? Isn't that one of the things they mentioned while he was eavesdropping?

"We won't die, idiot!" Gabriel said.

"No, but I can still make it hurt like a bitch!"

Okay, Sam was curious, but maybe not _that_ curious. He had to leave this scene and _fast_.

Ten minutes of incredibly fast-flying snowballs, loud obscenities, and maneuvers that only spies or super-humans could achieve later, Sam was still there, watching them make each other bleed. He was starting to feel ill, but it wasn't the fight. It was because of the cold.

'Has… has that tree _always_ been purple?' Sam wondered. Then, all he saw was black. His passed-out form in the snow is the only thing that stopped the fighting.

.X.O.X.O.X.

Sam was in his warm bed, and his face was flushed with a fever. He had been cleaned up and dressed with Lucifer's powers. He heard them arguing downstairs, but was too unwell to do anything. All he could clearly hear was a scream from Gabriel and something like, "NO! AHH! NOT THERE! NOT **_THERE!_**"

This time, he could go without knowing.

.X.O.X.O.X.

As for what Sam couldn't see, it was Lucifer finishing today's revenge. He had a tube of squeezable frosting, and the frosting was replaced with snow. Gabriel's pants were pulled down, and the younger archangel was face down, ass up.

"I'm not apologizing." Gabriel said seriously.

"You'll be humiliated if nothing else." Lucifer shoved the end of the tube in Gabriel's ass. Gabe gasped, and then, all of the snow was stuffed into his slutty hole all at once, resulting in a loud, "**_KYAOO!_**" from Gabriel, and then a butt plug was put in to keep it from coming out. Gabe was panting and writhing, getting hard quickly, and then randomly, all of a sudden, in record time, he came. It only took ten seconds. "You worthless little _fuck_." Lucifer said with a cruel acidity. "You weren't supposed to enjoy that."

.X.O.X.O.X.

**So I forced this out of myself. It got better as it went along, but if you couldn't tell, I haven't been feeling very creative, and I've also been unwell in real life. 15-25 reviews please! To give me more time to write more…**

**Next Chapter: If Nothing Else, We Could Do This**


	23. If Nothing Else, We Could Do This

Title: Whisper of Wings

TV Show: Supernatural

Pairings: Samifer, GabrielXLucifer

Chapter 23: If Nothing Else, We Could Do This

Gabriel was still downstairs when Lucifer went upstairs to see Sam in his room. The younger archangel was chained with some sort of binding magic and Lucifer's vibrator was in his ass turned on medium. Lucifer had even gagged him so that Sam wouldn't hear the moans from his room. This should buy them some time.

.X.O.X.O.X.

The Devil opened Sam's door. He made a cold, wet washrag appear in his hands and walked over to Sam's sleeping form. He blotted his vessel's sweating face. He had a fever for sure. He place the rag on his forehead and then knelt down by his side. Sam was asleep. He wasn't in any shape to have sex though, which was a shame. With Gabriel downstairs writhing in pleasure, they could have had enough time to enjoy each other's body to the fullest.

"You know I love you, right?" Lucifer said quietly. It were as though he were reassuring Sam while he slept, even though they were both _very_ sure of their feelings.

"Nng…" Sam's groaned a little bit. He opened his eyes slowly. He hadn't been asleep for very long.

"Did I wake you?" Lucifer asked.

"It's okay, Luci…" Sam said. He looked at the angel kneeling beside him. He almost laughed at the fact that even though he was a little scared of the blonde now, all he could think about was having Satan give him head.

"Oh, how wonderful his mouth his…" Sam said aloud. It had only been meant to be a thought, but due to his fever, he wasn't thinking straight and it came out of his mouth. He looked at Luci and saw him blushing, a small, surprised look on his face. Then, his angel smiled. It was a little bit of a smirk.

"I do, do I?" he slowly stood up and then uncovered Sam.

"Luci… I'm sick. Now's not a very good time…"

"It'll be fine. You don't have to give me any treatment if you don't want to either. Just… say the word, and I'll suck you off. Sweating is good when you're sick anyway. It makes one's fever lessen faster." The Devil was blushing a little bit harder. Sam saw Lucifer harden at the thought of sucking him off.

"Tell me, Lucifer…" Sam said. It almost thrilled Lucifer when he used his full name for a change. Maybe it was the way—even though he was sick—that Sam's voice took a more commanding tone. "Do you like sucking me off?"

"Yes, Sir…" Lucifer said hornily. Then, he clamped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed as hell. Yes, _Sir_? Good grief, that was awkward.

"Hmm… does calling me Sir and Master make you more excited?" Sam asked. Lucifer chuckled nervously.

"Ha, ha… maybe you're not as sick as I thought if you're still able to joke like that…"

"Does it? Answer me." the commanding tone… oh how it made him _leak_ with precum… Lucifer started panting.

"Please… talk… talk to me like that some more…" being given orders was making him so excited he could barely take it. His face was so flushed that one almost thought he had caught Sam's cold.

"_Answer me_. Does calling me Sir and Master excite you?" Sam asked once again. Lucifer gulped.

"Y-yes…" he answered.

"Yes what?"

"Yes… Sir…" the blonde started pawing at himself through his jeans.

"I want you on your knees after all." Sam said.

"Sammy… I mean… Master… are you sure? You said you weren't well enough—" Sam grabbed him roughly and kissed him just as hard. Luci's wings were so fluffed up from arousal that he thought he'd perish. Oh, if only Sam could touch them… it'd be the next best thing if he couldn't impale himself on that thick, pulsing rod.

"Maybe not well enough to do the work myself, but I want your mouth on my dick, and you'll suck it as long as I want you to." Lucifer licked his lips. He moved to the side of the bed and got on his knees. If he were a dog, his tail would be wagging like crazy. Oh, to be submissive for his vessel… his one true love… he almost felt like he could cum without even being touched.

He watched Sam pull down his pajama bottoms enough to reveal his long, rock hard cock. Lucifer was quick to slide it into his mouth and down his throat. He loves the taste of it so much.

.X.O.X.O.X.

**I saw that my profile views and story views have shrunk to an all-time low, and so I finally decided to update. Yay?**

**I'm not gonna lie. I don't know when I'll update again, but, yes, reviews do encourage me to want to continue. So, review please! Give me ideas, too! I might update faster if I'm inspired!**


End file.
